Rise of the Darkness
by KrazyKat12
Summary: Lucario is a humble pokemon, but when some shadow beast starts killing his friends, he's ready to fight! Join Lucario and Link as they and the rest of the smashers work together to stop this cold blooded killer! Warning: this story contains character death, language, and blood.
1. Lucario

**Introducing, the next best story since Cursed Cape, probably my best story ever, one I'm certian you'll love:**

**Rise of the Darkness!**

**This story contains epicness, tradegy, sacrifice, suspense, angst, and a whole lot of other Dark themes! But it contians friendship, love, care, generosity, and some other good stuff!**

**Warining: This story contains character death, permenent death, blood, a ****_little_**** gore, and sadness. Lots of sadness. I do not own SSBB. NOW READ MY CRAPPY AT FIRST, BUT EPIC ENDING, STORY!**

* * *

**WOW. That's what I thought this was? OH MY GOD. I've read over this story and realize it is NOT that good. AT ALL. A new Horror/Tradegy will be posted soon and be much better. So do me favor and ignore all my author comments through out the story as you read. They are pure crap and I just make myself look like an idiot. **

**Also what humors me is how I say there's a little gore. Back then I wasn't to fond of it but now I love it. Angst, tradegy, pain, fear through horror, near knowning if your killer is right behind you, that's what the next one will be about. NOT THIS ONE. Title: Find Your Sanity, or Escape Reality *evil laugh even though its not posted yet***

* * *

Lucario was meditating on top of the smash mansion. He liked to mediate in high areas and he could also see what the other smashers were doing. He liked to watch the chaos that is the smash yards, and he could see what everyone else was doing. He was the one who knew a lot about the others, he heard a lot of gossip as well. That is why most call him very intelligent. Lucario was smart naturally, but watching and listening to others added to his intelligence. He was currently listening to Ike's conversation.

"Hey Marth, have you ever wondered what Meta Knight looks like without his mask?" Ike said.

"Yeah but I don't bother him about it." Marth said.

"I've always wondered what he looks like without it." Pit said.

"We'll have to find out about that sometime. **(1)**" Ike said.

Lucario turned his attention to Toon Link's and Ness's conversation.

"Okay, so all we need is some of Snake's C4, some banana's, and some ice cream. Kirby will never know what he ate!" Toon Link said.

Lucario sighed. He made a mental note to warn Kirby about any ice cream sundaes. He turned his attention to Peach and Zelda's conversation.

"Do you ever get the felling that Marth might like you?" Peach said.

"Marth? Sometimes. But I like Link." Zelda said. **(2)**

"I know. If Marth does like you and tries to show it Link might get a little jealous." Peach said.

"Hm. I guess he would. I hope Marth doesn't do anything like that. Besides, I think Marth has a girlfriend back home." Zelda said.

"Hm, I guess you're right." Peach said. "Why don't you tell Link you like him?"

Lucario turned away, becoming bored in that conversation. He directed his ears towards Link who seemed to be talking to himself.

"Should I tell Zelda? Maybe. What if she doesn't like me?"

Lucario could feel a dark essence sneaking up on Link. He acted quickly and jumped down to Link. He ran over to him quickly and pulled Link out of the way just in time for a black sword to slice the tree Link was hiding behind.

"Huh? Lucario? What?" Link said surprised. The dark essence disappeared and Lucario turned to Link.

"Are you alright Link?" Lucario said.**(3)**

"Wha-what just happened?" Link said.

"I felt a dark essence sneak up on you. I managed to pull you away before it killed you." Lucario explained.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Link said looking at the giant cut in the large tree.

"You're welcome." Lucario began to walk away. "Oh, and Zelda does like you. I over heard her talking about it earlier." Link smiled and ran over to Zelda. Lucario smiled and saw Kirby going inside.

_"I still have to warn him about Toon Link's intentions."_ Lucario thought. He quickly followed Kirby into the kitchen. No doubt, Toon Link had made an ice cream sundae and left it. Kirby walked over to it and saw the 'To Kirby' note beside it.

"Wait Kirby." Lucario said and walked over to the sundae. He used his aura and saw Toon Link and Ness hiding in a cabinet.

"Don't touch the sundae. Toon Link set it up for you." Lucario whispered to Kirby and pointed to the cabinet. Kirby got a mad look on his face. Lucario walked over to the cabinet and opened it. Toon Link and Ness stared at Lucario with guilty faces.

"How did you know?" Toon Link said.

"Apologize to Kirby for almost blowing him up." Lucario said.

"We're sorry." Toon Link and Ness said and left. Lucario smiled and turned to the sundae.

"We can't let this go to waste." Lucario used Psychic and removed the C4 from the sundae.

"You can enjoy it now Kirby." Lucario said holding the small container of C4 in his paw. Kirby thanked Lucario and happily enjoyed the sundae.

* * *

Lucario was looking for Snake to return his C4 and tell him to keep a better eye on it. He was walking past Samus's door and saw someone fly out of it. He expected Snake but saw caption Falcon instead. Lucario shook his head as an enraged Samus slammed her door. He continued to walk around until he finally found Snake. In the last place he expected to find him. In the library. Reading a book. Lucario approached Snake and Snake looked at him.

"Yes?" Snake said.

"Uh, here's your C4. Toon Link stole it." Lucario said and handed Snake his C4.

"Uh, thanks. Why did Toon Link take it?" Snake said.

"He tried to blow up Kirby. You really need to keep an eye on your stuff." Lucario said sternly.

"Okay. I really should lock all my stuff up in my room." Snake said and left. Lucario looked at Snake's book and read the title. _'How to spy on women.'_ _"Of course." _Lucario thought.

* * *

Later that day, Pit suddenly burst into Lucario's room.

"What the- Pit?!" Lucario ran over to Pit to see if he was okay. Glass was all over the boy because he burst in from the glass door to Lucario's balcony.

"Are you okay?!" Lucario said.

"Ow… Huh?! Lucario?" Pit said as he got up. "Ow." The glass in Pit's wings and skin cut deeper as he moved his body.

"Hold still." Lucario said and used Psychic to remove the glass.

"OW!" Pit said as the glass was removed from his body. Lucario got up all the glass and put it in the corner of the room.

"What happened?" Lucario said.

"Uh, I accidentally tripped Bowser causing him to spill his food." Pit said. Lucario sighed and picked up the boy with his psychic. Lucario took him all the way to Dr. Mario.

"Thanks Lucario." Pit said. Lucario nodded and left. He knew Bowser had his reasons but he shouldn't just throw a little kid threw a window. Lucario went back to his room, picked up some glass with his psychic, and walked over to the edge of his balcony. He looked for Bowser and saw the koopa grumbling to himself. Lucario reared him arm back, the piece of glass floating in his paw, and threw it at Bowser. Bulls-eye. The glass landed right in Bowser's foot and the koopa hopped around hold it.

"Hmph." Lucario said and went back to his room.

* * *

Later that night Lucario heard something. He got up and saw the time was 11:27pm.

_"Who is up at this hour?"_ he thought.

He went downstairs and saw someone run outside. He quickly followed and before he got outside he heard a loud painful yell. He quickly burst out the door and saw a figure lying in the grass a few yards from the mansion. He ran over to it and saw a horrifying sight. There before him, was Link, the hero of time. He laid there, blood pouring out of his chest.

Link was dead.

* * *

**Oh noes! Is Link really dead?**

**Alright! Time for some explaining! Those of you who are reading my story, The Revenge of REVENGE, will have too wait. I'm too busy working on this story as of now. And I'm begining to think that that story is a dead end so I may never finish it. But too make up for that, here is an epic story of (read the top). Now for some side notes.**

**(1) I have never read nor seen a story where 1 or 2 of the smashers try to figure out what's under Meta Knight's mask. I mean honestly! They barely even have any of those kinds of stories in the ****_Kirby_**** section! So I might make something like that later, if you guys want it.**

**(2) I do ****NOT**** support Marth x Zelda and if I did, I would ensure that Link would beat the ****_freaking crap_**** out of Marth.**

**(3) Lucario talks here. He does not telepathically talk to others here. Mainly because I'm too lazy to put all of his words into italic.**


	2. Link's Dead?

**This chapter is short.**

* * *

Lucario knelt by his friend, not believing that he was dead.

"What's going on?" Ganon said as he and most of the other smashers came outside. Everyone gasped when they saw Link.

"L-Link?" Toon Link said as he approached Link. "L-Link? Link? No…" Toon Link said as tears began to fall. Snake went over to Link and checked his pulse.

"Link, is dead." He said. Zelda cried into Peach's shoulder and Samus had to drag Toon Link away from Link. Ganondorf saw Lucario walking away from them. He quickly ran over and grabbed the jackal by the throat.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ganon said. Everyone turned to Lucario and stared. Ganon threw Lucario onto the ground in front of everyone. Lucario massaged his throat as he got up.

"Lucario didn't, kill Link, did he?" Lucas said.

"He _was_ the only one here." Ike said.

"Wha, no! I-" Lucario was cut off by Wolf, "You killed Link, didn't you?"

"No!" Lucario said not believing what he was hearing.

"No one else was awake but _you!_" Samus said.

Ness came running outside and said, "There's blood all over Link's room!"

"Look at the blood-a on-a Lucario's-a paws!" Luigi said. Lucario looked at his paws. Indeed they were covered in blood but that was because he had touched Link.

"Link's master sword had blood on the handle and the tip!" Snake said examining Link's sword. Lucario suddenly yelped in pain as he felt pain his back.

"Link must have fought back! He has a cut across his back!" Zelda said.

"You killed Link!" Fox said.

_"No."_

"Killer!"

_"No."_

"How could you have done that?!"

**"NO!" **Lucario got up, his eyes closed. He looked around and saw the red aura. He fired an aura sphere at the aura but it disappeared completely.

"W-where did it go?!" Lucario looked around franticly but saw nothing. Fox and Wolf grabbed Lucario and held him down. Lucario, realizing that there was no way out, became limp an left the 2 canines take him away.

* * *

Master hand woke up to banging on his door.

"What is it?" he looked and saw Wolf and Fox holding Lucario in the air with his arms restrained. Lucario had his eyes closed and his ears down.

"Lucario killed Link." Wolf said flatly.

"WHAT?!" Master hand said.

"We heard a scream and came outside to see Lucario standing by Link. He used Link's own sword and killed him." Fox said.

_"Liars."_ Lucario thought.

"Take me to Link." Master hand said. They led Master hand outside to where Link was.

Master hand examined Link and said, "LUCARIO!" Wolf and Fox threw Lucario in front of Master hand.

"Yes?" Lucario said getting up.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS?!" Master hand snapped his fingers and Link became a trophy. **(1)** The trophy had cuts on it and a hole in its chest.

"I did not!" Lucario claimed.

"You're paws are bloody, there is a cut across your back, you where beside Link before anyone else even came outside!" Master hand said.

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN I KILLED HIM! I heard something down stairs, so I went to check it out. I saw someone run outside and I heard a scream before I was able to go outside. When I came outside, Link was lying there, dead! Link was an excellent friend of mine, why would I kill him?!" Lucario yelled.

"Who else could have killed him?! We will wait for Link to heal and he will tell us who killed him. Until then, you will be locked up."

Master hand locked Lucario up in a jail cell in the mansion's basement. Everyone shot him dirty looks and signs and went back to bed. Link was placed in Dr. Mario office to make sure no one would touch it. If Link's trophy was touched now, he would die forever. **(2)** Until he healed would Link be able to be revived.

* * *

Lucario looked at the moon threw his one window in his cell. It was bright and full. Lucario loved the moon. Its beauty was overwhelming to him.

_"How did I get blamed for killing Link?"_ Lucario wondered. He thought about whom Link's killer could really be. Link was luckily he hadn't been killed before. If he had, he would not have been able to heal again. Although, after he heals if he is killed once more he will die permanently. Lucario was glad that Link would be able to be revived, but was angry at himself for not being able to save Link.

_"Who could have killed him? Who?"_ Lucario thought hopelessly about who could have done it.

* * *

"That idiot jackal. Coming out to see if he could save his friend."

"That was a nice touch putting a cut across his back."

"Yes, now we must focus on killing Toon Link."

"I will do it! He's mine." The 2 Shadow figures disappeared in the night shadows, their eyes being the only thing that could be seen.

* * *

_**Shorty~!**_** Who are these 2 mysterious strangers? Will I ever learn how to spell? What will happen to Lucario?! You will find out in later chapters!**

**(1)-(2) Okay so I adopted this idea from the SSBB Oneshots story, if you have read it then you know what I mean. Just let me explain my version:**

**If a smasher takes a fatal blow, they will turn into a trophy.**** Each smasher can do this only once, and if they are killed after they have already been killed once, they will die permenatly. Depending on what caused their death, will depend how long they will take to heal. ****If they are revived while they are still healing, they will instanly die.****  
The underlined parts are the ones I believe should be spred throughout the fandom. You know like how a lot of people believe that Dr. Mario retired as a fighter and is now the doctor there, and how LOTS of people believe that the smashers live in a mansion, and how some peopke believe that the fighters feel no pain inside of battle. Just trying to spread the word you know? Don't hate me for it. Just enjoy the story. :3**


	3. Fireworks

**I have taken a liking to Toon Link and will continue to use him throughout the story. I am accepting no requests for this story but I am tking request for new stories and other things. This story will not be touched by fans. Please don't erase my account because of that one little trophy thing. I've worked too hard on these stories!**

**DwellinErised: Thank you. Also, Just you wait, There's a big suprise at the end of this chapter!**

**Come on people! 2 more reviews and the nest chapter will be posted!**

* * *

Toon Link woke up with a start. He had a nightmare about Link.

_"Link." _He thought remembering what happened a week ago. He had been having nightmares about Link ever since Lucario killed him. He got up and saw Ness come in.

"Hey Toon! I have a totally awesome prank idea!" Ness said.

"No thanks Ness. You and Lucas do it without me." Toon Link said sadly.

"You haven't been yourself lately." Ness said. "Link's going to be revived you know!"

"I know it's just, I can't figure out why Lucario would do such a thing. Sure he ruined our pranks a couple of times but he did that so no one would get hurt." Toon Link said.

"Come on Toon. Just try to be happy! Link will live!" Ness said.

"I guess you're right." Toon Link said and followed Ness.

* * *

Kirby had not been very happy lately either. He fell victim to many of Ness's pranks lately and he missed Lucario. Kirby visited Lucario daily. He did not believe that Lucario was capable of doing such a thing. The humble jackal was always nice and Kirby knew he was innocent. Lucario never wanted anyone to get hurt unless it was for a good reason. Lucario liked Kirby and protected him almost as much as Meta Knight did. Kirby walked down to the basement and saw Lucario in the corner.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"Kirby! It's good to see you my little puffball." Lucario said and pet Kirby through the bars.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"I miss you too. But you get to see me everyday." Lucario said.

"Poyo."

"I know it's not the same. But as soon as Link heals I'll be out of here and we can find the bas- I mean, the fool who attacked him." Lucario said, careful not to curse in front of the young puffball. Kirby nodded and left.

"It's nice to know someone believes me."

* * *

Later that night…Pit had just gotten out of Dr. Mario's after his injuries from the glass incident. He had heard about what happened to Link and refused to believe that Lucario did it. He went down to Lucario's cell and saw the jackal looking out the window.

"Lucario?" Pit said.

"Pit?" Lucario said.

"It's good to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, thanks to you. Everyone thinks you killed Link but I know you didn't." Pit said. "

Thank you. You and Kirby seem to be the only ones who believe me." Lucario said. "

Oh, well I know when Link is revived he'll tell everyone what really happened." Pit said.

"In the meantime I'm stuck in here. Who knows how long it will take for Link to heal." Lucario said.

"Next month."

"Huh?"

"Dr. Mario said that Link will be fully healed next month." Pit said.

"But how? It should take much longer than that!" Lucario said.

"Zelda used a healing spell so now Link will be revived quicker!"

"That's good. I want to find the fool who attacked Link."

"Oh! I can start investigating if you want!" Pit said.

"Uh, okay? Just go to the top of the mansion and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Like what?"

"Like, someone acting weird, or more relaxed than normal, or nervous. And, look out for shadows."

"Shadows?"

"Look in the shadows. You could see something or someone lurking there. Earlier on the day Link got attacked, I saw a shadow try to kill him. I saved Link just before it could hit him." Lucario said. Pit nodded and left.

"Who could have done this?"

* * *

Pit went to the roof and looked out for anything. He reported everything he found to Lucario. Even though it wasn't much, Lucario was grateful for Pit's help. 2 weeks passed by and one night Pit spotted Ness dragging Toon Link outside.

_"What are they doing?"_ Pit thought. He saw them go off into the forest and Pit decided to follow them.

* * *

"Hey! Let me go!" Toon Link said.

"No. You keep moping all day and I'm tired of it! I know something that will cheer you up!" Ness said.

Soon, they were far from the mansion and Ness let go of Toon Link. He went over to a tree that Pit was hiding behind and grabbed a bag from under its roots.

"Pit. Why are you here?" Ness said.

"How did you see me?" Pit said.

"You need to hide your wings next time."

"Oh." The 2 walked over to Toon Link who sat on the ground.

"I know you love these!" Ness said and handed Toon Link a bottle rocket.

"How did you get these?" Toon Link said.

"I saved some from the last 4th of July." Ness said.

"Cool! Do you have any sparklers?" Pit said. Ness handed Pit a sparkler.

"Won't Master hand get onto us and how are we supposed to light these?" Toon Link said.

"Were to far away from the mansion for the smashers to hear us and… PK Fire!" Ness said lighting Pit's sparkler.

"Cool!" Pit said waving the sparkler around.

Ness pulled out a bottle and put Toon Link rocket in it. Ness lit it up and it launched into they sky. There was no moon out and all was Dark until the rocket blew up in the sky. It lit up everything! Toon Link instantly smiled and put 7 rockets in one bottle and Ness lit them up. They all flew into the sky and blew up with great force. They played around with the fireworks until Ness pulled out a big one.

"Whoa that's big!" Toon Link said.

"Yep. Snake made this specially for you. He didn't like seeing you all mopey either." Ness lit it up and Pit backed off.

"Uh, I'd back away. Snake was the one who made it." Pit said and they all backed up.

It flew into the sky and blew up with a long BANG! Fireworks of all colors appeared and exploded everywhere! Toon Link instantly cheered up and was cheering while bouncing around. In the last flash, Pit felt danger and so did Ness. They turned to Toon Link who was happily cheering and watching in horror as he suddenly fell to the ground. Then, all was black. Ness lit about 5 sparklers and looked at Toon Link. He was lying on the ground looking at them in fear. His neck had been cut clean across and he whimpered.

"Toon Link!" Pit said and pressed his wing to the wound.

Toon Link had already died once **(1)**, and if he died now he would be gone forever. Pit grabbed Toon Link and Ness and started to fly off but he suddenly felt a sharp in his right wing and fell to the ground. He looked at his wing and gasped in horror as he saw it was gone. He knew he could die once and focused his attention on Toon Link. Pit's right wing was still against his neck and Pit pressed it against him.

"Pit! Your wing!" Toon Link rasped.

"Shh don't talk. I can die once, and my wing will heal, but if you die, you'll be gone forever." Pit said. Toon Link nodded, understanding the danger of the situation.

"Where's Ness?" Toon Link said. Pit gasped and looked around for him. With a crack of thunder it stated to rain. Pit frantically looked around for Ness and in a flash of light, he saw a figure standing above Ness. It had a sword and slammed it down on Ness.

"NO!"

* * *

**Pit lost his wing! The shadow figure is going to kill Ness! Toon Link is going to die! _Oh when will the pain ever end?!_**

**(1) Let's just say Ganodorf does not like having spicy curry in his food, _especially_ after bottle rockets blew up in his face.**


	4. Pit's Sacrifice

_**I hate to leave people waiting! **_**But seriously, The reason I don't post all of the chapters at once, is so I can know what you thought at the end of a chapter. Just please reveiw? I don't want to be a jerk but please? :3**

* * *

The figure laughed and in another flash of lighting Pit saw it looking right at him. For a moment the rain stopped, and only two red eyes could be seen. Pit ran over to Ness. Ness was alive but had a deep wound in his chest. He looked around for the figure but saw nothing. The storm went as soon as it came. Pit picked up Ness and ran back over to Toon Link. Toon Link was gasping for air and was starting to shake.

_"He's having a seizure!"_ Pit thought. Pit picked up Toon Link and Ness, and ran as fast as he could towards the smash mansion.

* * *

Marth was sitting outside of the mansion. He couldn't sleep and he heard a faint boom in the distance as he was in his bed. He went outside and saw lighting in the distance. After a while he could hear someone running towards the mansion. He saw Pit burst out of the woods carrying some things. He ran over to Marth who gasped at what he saw.

Pit was bleeding furiously from an area where his right wing should be. Pit collapsed on the ground and Marth saw Ness and Toon Link. Pit had used his disembodied wing to keep Toon Link from bleeding and his other wing to keep Ness from bleeding. Both of Pit's wings were covered in blood. Marth picked up Toon Link who was bleeding the most and ran inside. He knew Ness and Pit could be spared but Toon Link could not. He burst into Dr. Mario's office and luckily he was awake.

"Mama Mia!" Dr. Mario said. He quickly grabbed some bandages and wrapped up Toon Link's neck. Marth went back outside and grabbed Ness. Marth quickly got Ness to Dr. Mario and he helped the doctor with the two kids. The ruckus had woken up some of the smashers. Ike, Lucas, and Samus came down to see what was happening. They waited outside thinking that Link had been revived. Oh how wrong they were. Wolf came over to them carrying an unconscious Pit.

"What happened?!" Samus said. Pit's wings were red, and he was missing one of them.

"I don't know. But this isn't all I found." Wolf said holding a disembodied red wing in his hand. Everyone gasped and Marth exited the office. Marth saw Pit and sighed.

"Marth what happened?" Samus said looking at the blood all over Marth.

"I couldn't sleep so I went outside after I heard a faint boom. I saw that it was lighting in the distance and a few minutes later Pit came running over carrying Ness and Toon Link." Marth explained poorly.

"Are Ness and Toon Link okay?" Lucas said, scared for his friends.

"Toon Link was cut clean across the neck and he was awake the whole time. Ness however, got a bad stab wound to his chest and is unconscious right now." Marth said. A bright light came from Pit. He had died and turned into a trophy. The wing had disappeared and was back on the trophy. Marth and Wolf carried the statue and placed it next to Link's. Lucas and Samus were focusing on Ness while Ike looked at Toon Link. He had a bandage around his throat and he looked at Ike. He tried to say something but his neck hurt too much.

He finally spoke up and said, "Where's, Pit?"

"He turned into a trophy and is sitting by Link." Marth said, walking over.

"He, saved, my life." Toon Link said. "If, it wasn't for him, I would have died permanently."

"Who did this too you?" Ike said.

"Dark, Ness. I don't know. Ness, Ness should know." Toon Link said turning to Ness. He was unconscious and had bandages all around his chest.

"Ness, -hic- Ness." Toon Link remembered what happened and he felt pain in his stomach.

"Back-a way! He's needs-a space!" Dr. Mario said and shooed them all out of the room.

* * *

The next day Kirby ran down too Lucario to tell him what happened.

"What?!"

"Poyo!" Lucario couldn't believe that Pit was dead. It was obvious that whoever killed Link killed Pit. Lucario was outraged. Not only had this beast tried to kill Toon Link and Ness, but Pit as well! He punched the wall causing a huge crack in it.

"Rah! I will find this fool who thinks he can get away with this! As soon as I'm out of here I'm going to find the beast, and kill it! Rah!" Lucario punched the wall and this time it broke. A small hole appeared leading into the other cell. Now Lucario had more room. Big whoop.

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby said.

"You're right, only one more week until Link is healed. But I want you to stay inside at night Kirby. Stay in your room and stay near Meta Knight, I do not want you to get hurt." Lucario said. Kirby nodded and walked away.

"Why does this keep happening?"

* * *

That night, a dark figure entered the mansion. It crept through the halls and entered the room with Toon Link and Ness. It loomed over Ness who was sound asleep.

"No witnesses." It said and stabbed Ness in the heart. It ran over to Toon Link who had woken up.

"Wha? Who? Dar-keck!" the Shadow covered Toon Link's mouth and smiled.

"It will be over soon." It raised its sword and stabbed Toon Link again and again.

"AAAAAHHHH! NO! STO-AHH!" Toon Link cried as the figure stabbed and killed him. It jumped off the bed and licked its sword. The figure heard footsteps running towards him and he quickly escaped out a window.

* * *

Dr. Mario was resting peacefully until he heard, "AAAAAHHHH! NO! STO-AHH!" He quickly ran to his office and saw a Dark figure with blood red eyes look at him as it stood in the windowsill. It hissed at him before it jumped out. Dr. Mario saw Ness become a trophy and he ran over to Toon Link. The kid was laying there, eyes open, and blood all over his chest.

"Nonononono!" Dr. Mario said as he checked the kids pulse. There was none. Toon Link was dead.

* * *

**Nooo! Toon Link! He's gone forever!**


	5. Lucario's Lost Life

**Sigh... I like it when people review my stories. It gives me motivation to keep making knew stories. I also like to know what people thought about the story so far. But, I've gotten no reviews lately and I suppose that's because I haven't even posted the good parts yet. Well, I'm already working on chapter 13 and I'm going to post chapters 5-8 today.  
Also, want to know what you guys think about the cover I made for this story. As soon as I get my art studio thing, I will color it and add a background. For some reason Fanfiction won't show the whole thing so it's just Lucario. you can see Took link and Link a bit though.**

**I don't own any nintendo characters, which is pretty obvious, considering this _is_ _Fan_Fiction.**

* * *

"Toon Link! NO!" Zelda cried at Toon Link's bedside. Dr. Mario had cleaned the kid up so Zelda would not have to him like he was. Zelda hugged Toon Link and cried. Every smasher mourned over the loss of their friend, even Ganondorf. Zelda got up and walked over to Link's statue. She focused her magic on him and sped up his healing even more.

"What are you-a doing?" Dr. Mario said.

"Link needs to be here for Toon Link. He needs to say goodbye before we bury him." In a flash of light Link was fully healed and Zelda fell unconscious. She had sacrificed some of her power to revive him. Dr. Mario caught her just before she hit the ground and placed her on a bed. He tapped Link's trophy stand and Link was revived. Link looked around and realized what happened.

"How, how long was I like that?" Link said.

"A month. You would have been like that longer if it weren't for Zelda." Dr. Mario said, looking over at Zelda.

"Is she okay?" Link said.

"She's fine. Although it's not good for her to sacrifice her power like that. But she said that you needed to say goodbye."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Mario explained what happened while Link was in trophy state.

"Last night I'm afraid Toon Link…"

"Yes? What happened?" Link said trying not to think it was possible.

"He was killed."

"No…"

"Yes I'm sorry. I know how much he felt like a little brother to you so, why don't you come say goodbye?" Dr. Mario led Link over to Toon Link.

"Toon Link…" Tears ran down the hero's face as he looked upon Toon Link.

"Link, there is one thing I must know," Link looked at Dr. Mario.

"Who attacked you that night?"

"I don't know. He was completely black, and had red eyes." Link said.

"It was not Lucario?"

"No." Link said.

"I'll leave you here with Toon Link. I have to tell Master hand something." Dr. Mario said and left.

* * *

Lucario was looking out his window and staring at the lake. He was lucky to have a view of something. But he pondered how he even had a window if he was underground. "Lucario." Lucario turned around and saw Master hand and Dr. Mario.

"Yes?" Lucario said.

"You are being let out. Link was revived by Zelda and has confirmed you are not there killer." Master hand unlocked the cell and Lucario walked out.

"However, another tragedy has befallen us."

"What do you-"

"Toon Link is dead." Dr. Mario interrupted. Lucario stared in shock before blasting another hole in a wall.

"I swear upon my life I will this beast even if it cost me my life! Now, if you'll excuse me, I owe Link a favor." Lucario said and left.

* * *

Link looked up as Lucario entered the room. Lucario walked over to Toon Link and laid a paw on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Link said.

"Giving my life to him." Lucario said flatly.

"But-"

"Do not protest. I am doing this because I have a life to spare, and because this place will be lifeless without this kid running around." Lucario focused his aura on Toon Link and felt a lot of shock and pain as he gave Toon Link his life.

"Gah!" Lucario was blasted back as he delivered his energy. He hit the wall and blood ran down his chest.

"Lu-Lucario?" Link said. Lucario had multiple stab wounds in his chest and Toon Link was fine.

"L-Link?" Toon Link said as he woke up.

"Toon Link!" Link said as he hugged his figurative little brother.

"How am I? I died." Toon Link said.

"Lucario gave you his life." Link said. Toon Link looked over to where Lucario was and saw what he had done.

"N-no, pro-proble-m." Lucario rasped before he gave out. In a flash of light Lucario became a trophy.

"Lucario…" Toon Link said. "He didn't kill you?"

"No." Link said. Toon Link got up and walked over to Lucario. Lucario had taken on Toon Link's injuries and saved him.

"Is he already healed? He has his color." Toon Link said. Link walked over and saw what he meant.

"Yeah he is." Link said. Toon Link tapped the trophy stand and Lucario came back to life.

"Huh?" he said.

Toon Link looked at Lucario and said, "Thanks."

"Like I said before, no problem." Lucario said. He turned his head over to the Ness and Pit trophies.

"I hope to be able to revive Pit soon." Lucario said.

"Pit saved my life. I would have died that night if it weren't for him." Toon Link said.

"Looks like you owe 2 people your life." Link said.

"We better tell everyone what happened they all still think you're dead." Lucario said.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the living room. You could practically feel the sadness in the air. Everyone turned their heads as Lucario entered the room.

"Why are you here?" Falco said as he looked at the blue pokemon. Everyone gasped when they saw Toon Link beside Lucario's leg. There jaws dropped when Link entered the room behind him.

"T-Toon Link is alive?!" Nana said.

"Yes. Because Lucario gave his life to Toon Link." Link said. "And he did NOT kill me!" Everyone was silent until Wolf spoke up.

"Eh, sorry about accusing you of killing Link." After that, everyone else apologized to Lucario. After a bit of explaining, Link noticed Lucario leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Link said.

"I'm going to investigate. I must find this cold-blooded killer no matter what." Everyone became interested in their conversation.

"By yourself?" Toon Link said.

"If that's what it takes." Lucario clenched his paw. "This killer must pay for his crimes!"

"Let me help. I want this guy dead as much as you." Link said.

"Me too!" Toon Link said.

"We-a all want him-a dead!" Mario said.

"Mario's right. I think all of us should help find this killer before he gets to anyone else." Falco said. Lucario nodded.

"Thank you all."

* * *

**Now everyone is working together to find this heartless killer, or killers?**


	6. Team Tactics

**Master hand won't be here for awhile. I don't like him, so Lucario will take over.**

* * *

"I don't know much about this guy but I know he does wield a sword." Lucario said.

"May I ask, how do you know that?" Ike said.

"On the same day Link died, I noticed a dark essence. It tried to kill Link but I managed to save him just in time. Unfortunately the tree Link was standing by was not so lucky. I saw the black sword strike it, and the essence disappeared." Lucario said.

"Okay. So?" Sonic said.

"I need someone who knows a lot about swords. Someone who is able to determine what kind of sword hit that tree." Lucario said.

"I think I could do that." Meta Knight said.

"Good. Take Marth and Ike with you. No one who is alone is safe." Lucario said and Meta Knight, Ike and Marth left.

"What's next?" Sonic said.

"Sonic you have excellent speed. You have the ability to save someone before they can get striked by the enemy. You will stay with me." Sonic nodded.

"Fox, Falco, and Wolf. I need you three to prepare your landmasters. This one foe could be a part of an army. We need to be ready for any attack." Lucario said. Fox, Falco, and Wolf nodded and left.

"Wait!" Lucario just before they went out the door. "Do not leave each other for any reason, especially Falco. He has already died once." The 3 nodded and left.

"Yoshi, Wario, and Olimar. You three will go and check the gardens. Check the forest as well. Our enemy must be hiding somewhere." The 3 nodded and left.

"Samus, you Lucas and Kirby will guard the infirmary. Remember you missions are not just going to be for today. If anyone gets injured or sick they'll be helpless." Samus nodded and left with Kirby and Lucas.

"Snake, I what you to get your weapons ready. Take them to the garage and help Fox and the others." Snake nodded and ran out.

"The rest of you can just go on with your lives. But be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. Don't go anywhere alone, and stay inside at night. Thank you." Lucario finally finished. Everyone left except Link, Toon Link, and Sonic.

"What do we do now?" Sonic said.

"Follow me." Lucario said. He led them up to the roof and looked over the edge.

"Link, Toon Link, you will help me look over everything. If I see someone about to be attacked, Sonic, I'm relying on you to save them." Lucario said. "I forgot one thing."

"What's that?" Toon Link said.

"Sonic, go tell Snake to give everyone a walkie-talkie thing. That way we can keep in touch even if we are apart. Just tell Snake to give them to you and you just give on to everybody." Lucario said.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Sonic said and dashed off. Lucario turned around and closed his eyes. He looked everywhere for that red aura he saw that one day.

* * *

"Hey Snake!" Sonic said.

"What is it hedgehog? I thought you were supposed to be with Lucario." Snake said as he was carrying a box of explosives and weapons.

"Yeah but Lucario said that I needed to get some walkie-talkie things from you to give to everyone." Sonic said.

"Oh, yeah that is pretty smart. Here's the key to my locker in the basement. There's a box full of walkie-talkies in there. You give them to everyone and you bring that key right back to me. Actually, just grab the box and bring the key back first." Snake said and handed Sonic a key.

"Thanks!" Sonic said and ran off.

* * *

Sonic opened Snake's locker and saw the box of walkie-talkies. He grabbed it and shut the door back. Once he gave the key back to Snake, he began to give everyone a walkie-talkie. He took longer than he thought he would since he had to explain to some what they were. Once he was done he ran back to Lucario.

"All done sir!" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Lucario said as Sonic handed him his own.

Lucario adjusted the knob on it and said, "Meta Knight. Are you there?"

A voice came from the device and said, _"Yes I'm here."_

"Have you found out anything about the sword?"

_"It was a clean cut. The blade had to be perfect."_

"Yes. Anything else?" Lucario said.

_"It looks like a cut from Link's master sword."_ Meta Knight said.

"Hm. They could be copying our weapons. Good job Meta Knight. Do what ever you can now, but stay with Marth and Ike. Don't let either of them wander off." Lucario said and hung up.

* * *

"So we have to stay with each other?" Ike said.

"That's what Lucario said." Marth said.

"Why do we have to listen to him?" Ike said. Marth slapped Ike against the head.

"1, we accused him of killing Link, 2, he revived Toon Link with his own life, and 3, he's a smart pokemon. He knows what he's doing." Marth said. Ike rubbed the back of his head and Meta Knight chuckled.

* * *

"I see nothing here." Wario said.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

Olimar said nothing.

"Why did Lucario stick me with 2 people who can't talk?" Wario said to himself.

He grabbed his walkie-talkie and said, "Lucario? We found nothing in the gardens."

_"Good job. I want you 3 to walk around the house. If you see anything out of the ordinary, don't hesitate to tell me. And none of you go off alone!"_ Lucario said and hung up.

"Gah, now I'm stuck with you 2. We have to walk around the mansion and try to find something." Wario said.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

Olimar said nothing.

* * *

Lucas was guarding Ness's trophy fiercely, and Kirby was guarding Pit's. Samus was walking around when Zelda stirred.

"Zelda?" Samus said. She took off her helmet and knelt by her.

"Samus? W-where's Link?" Zelda said.

"He's with Lucario." Samus said.

"Lucario?!" Zelda said.

"It's okay. Link confirmed that Lucario did not kill him."

"How did he take Toon link's… death?" Zelda said sadly.

Samus helped Zelda up and said, "Toon Link is alive. Lucario sacrificed his life to Toon Link."

"So Lucario's…?"

"No. He's alive. Lucario gave one of his lives to Toon Link."

"Lucario… I must thank him." Zelda said.

"Wait. Take Kirby with you." Samus said.

"Why?" Zelda said.

"It's not safe to roam alone anymore. Kirby has a walkie-talkie, so if you get in trouble, don't hesitate to call anyone." Samus said. Zelda nodded and she and Kirby left.

* * *

"Geez. I don't know why I can't check my landmaster by myself." Falco said.

"You heard Lucario, no one goes alone." Wolf said.

"All I'm doing is checking my landmaster! What's going to happen to me in my own… tank?" Falco looked behind him and saw Wolf was gone. He looked around and saw no one. He stared into the dark corner of his tank and saw to eyes suddenly look at him. Falco immediately jumped back and pulled out his gun.

"See?" Wolf said walking out of the corner. "If I was one of them Shadow beasts, you would have been dead by now!" Falco sigh and got back in his seat.

"Very funny Wolf. You're lucky I didn't shoot you." Falco pressed a few more buttons and said, "Done, now let's get out of here." He turned around and saw no one yet again.

"Haha, very funny Wolf! Now come on! We need to go." Still, Wolf never showed.

"Wolf. Seriously." Falco started to get annoyed.

"Wolf!"

"…"

_"Wolf!"_

"…"

"W-Wolf?" Falco started to get scared.

"C-come on Wolf. W-we n-need to go." Falco heard footsteps approach him. We saw come out of the shadows.

"Darnit Wolf! You scared the hell outta me! Y-" Falco stopped when he saw blood fall to he floor. He looked up and saw the source.

Wolf had his own gun stabbed right through him.

* * *

**Okay a little horror here and that's why it's rated T! It just has a lot of blood, not any Gore scenes so I don't think it should be rated M. Besides if I rate it M, then the site might remove it! Fanfiction is taking away most of the M rated stories on here! there is a petition too sign but I forgot the link. Just look it up and stop the destution of Fanfiction!**


	7. Falco's Horror

**Will Wolf live? Warning: Some blood in this chapter.**

* * *

"Holy crap!" Falco said and caught Wolf just before he fell. Falco looked around frantically for anyone who could have done this. He pulled Wolf over his back and climbed out.

"What the heck?!" Snake said when he saw Wolf.

"Snake! Check on Fox! I'm going to take Wolf to Dr. Mario!" Falco said and jumped down from his landmaster. Holding on to Wolf with one hand, he grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Lucario! Come in, Lucario!" Falco said.

_"Falco? What happened?"_ Lucario said.

"I don't know. I turn my back for one second and Wolf gets stabbed with his own gun!"

_"Hurry him to Dr. Mario! Even though he can die once, I'd still like for him to keep that life!"_

"I'm on it! I told Snake to check on Fox. I'm almost at the infirmary!" Falco said and hung up.

* * *

"Darnit!" Lucario yelled.

"What is it?" Link said surprised.

"Wolf just got stabbed with his own gun!" Lucario said. Zelda gasped and Lucario looked back to his walkie-talkie.

"Attention everyone. Stop what you are doing and head for the living room. Wolf just got attacked. I repeat, head for the living room!" Lucario turned around and he, Toon Link, Link, Zelda, and Kirby headed for the living room.

* * *

Samus was sitting down next to Lucas who was watching Dr. Mario examine the trophies.

"Pit might come-a back tomorrow or the day after that but Ness with take some time. Pit naturally heals fast because he's an angel, and Ness doesn't because he obviously isn't one. Besides, Pit only died from bleeding out." Dr. Mario said. Lucas sighed and Samus patted his back. Suddenly Falco burst through the door, his back covered in blood.

"Wolf is injured badly!" Falco said and the other 3 gave him an 'Oh you don't say?' look.

"When will it ever end?" Dr. Mario said.

"Take him into the surgery room." Dr. Mario said and mumbled something about a pay raise.

* * *

Just as Falco left, Snake entered Fox's landmaster. It was dark and as soon as Snake jumped down he heard a splash.

"Oh, please tell me that's not what I think it is." Snake looked for the switch to the light's and flipped them on. Yep. The liquid Snake stepped in was _exactly_ what he thought it was. Red, sticky liquid was all over the floor and Snake saw Fox standing in the dark corner and looking at him.

"How are you alive? Is this someone else's blood?" Snake said.

"Yes. It was Fox's blood. Not mine." Fox stepped out of the shadows and looked at Snake. This wasn't Fox. His fur was black, his eyes were ruby red, and his outfit was black with spikes. The dark Fox walked up to Snake and grabbed him by the neck.

"My leader told me to leave no witnesses." Snake reach for his pocket and quickly shot the dark Fox.

"Lucario! Anyone! Fox has been killed! I found the killer, hurry!" Snake said into his walkie-talkie.

* * *

Everyone was in the living room waiting for Falco. Suddenly everyone's walkie-talkie said, _"Lucario! Anyone! Fox has been killed! I found the killer, hurry!"_

"Snake! Ike, Sonic, Link, Zelda, and Pikachu, Come with me! The rest of you head to the infirmary." Lucario said.

* * *

Falco heard Snake's massage and was on his way to help him when he heard, _"Falco, I'm sending you help. Don't worry about Snake me and some of the others are going to help him."_ Falco stopped and put up his walkie-talkie.

"I hope Snake is okay." Falco said.

"I don't." Samus said.

* * *

Lucario and the others headed to the garage as fast as they could. When they got there, everything was quiet. Then, the hatch to Fox's landmaster opened and Fox came out holding an unconscious Snake.

"Fox!" Sonic said.

"You're okay!" Ike said.

"I'm fine but I don't know about Snake. He needs help." Fox said and Ike helped him with Snake.

"I found the murderer! He's tied up in my landmaster." Fox said.

"Wow, really?" Zelda said.

"Yeah come on and I'll show ya." Fox said.

"Wait." Lucario said stopping everyone. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fox. Duh." Fox said.

"Your aura says otherwise." Lucario said. Fox's smile disappeared.

"Darn. I thought this would work." Fox said. He changed his appearance into the one Snake saw. He was purely black with red eyes.

"He's black, he has red eyes, that's our killer!" Sonic said. The dark Fox said nothing as he ran away.

"Get him!" Lucario yelled. Sonic grabbed the shadow Fox but it slipped right through his fingers. Lucario tackled the Fox but it walked right through the garage door and Lucario hit it head on.

"He got away!" Lucario said angrily.

"AAHH!" everyone turned to see Sonic run out of Fox's landmaster.

"What?! What is it?!" Link said.

"I-I-it's f-f-Fox! H-h-he's d-d-dead! Th-there's blood everywhere! It's horrifying!" Sonic said.

"Go back in there and get Fox's trophy!" Ike said.

"No way!" Sonic said and ran away, leaving bloody footprints behind. Lucario sighed and went in. a few seconds later Fox's trophy was thrown out, and Lucario ran out. He ran over to a corner and vomited.

"Eww!" Zelda said. "It must be pretty disturbing in there to make Lucario lose his lunch he didn't even have." Link said.

Ike picked up Fox's trophy along with Snake and said, "Speaking of lunch, let's get these 2 to Dr. Mario and go eat some!" Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

After Lucario was sure that Wolf and Snake would be okay, he left to go join the others at lunch. He sat next to Link and didn't eat much.

"What's wrong? Lose your appetite?" Link said.

"Yes. No one should have gone through what Fox went through." Lucario said.

"Just try to eat." Lucario forced himself to eat. After lunch everyone gathered in the living room.

"It is clear now that no one is safe even with a friend. We lost Fox today and Wolf sustained major injuries while Snake had minor ones." Lucario said.

"What do we do now?" Samus said.

"I think we should all just stay in the infirmary. That way we can all stick together and protect the others. At night no one is allowed to go outside at night or alone. Always have at least 2 partners if you go off somewhere. Thinking it would be okay to just get a midnight snack alone, might just cost you your life." Then, Link had an idea.

"Instead of having to stay cramped in the infirmary we should all just go downstairs to the basement." Everyone looked at him questioningly. "We'll use the rest of the day cleaning it up and removing the bar cells. It's big enough to fit all of us." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled let's get to work cleaning up the basement." Lucario said.

* * *

**Oh the horror that must have been inside Fox's landmaster. He'll live.**


	8. Marth's Gone

**I'll try to explain how the basement looks best I can.**

* * *

Once they were done they had on large room with on bar cell that had all the trophies in it, Snake and Wolf were on beds in the corner, and Dr. Mario had his supplies in a desk the smashers brought down there. A doorway (a hole in the wall) was next to the stair and led to a meeting/eating room. A door to the right of the room led into a room where surprisingly a lot of smashers had made tents and bunk beds out of the prison bars they removed.

"They are like children." Meta Knight said looking at all the bar forts.

"Yes." Lucario said. There were four bunk beds and about 15 tents of bars. Lucario sighed and used his psychic to arrange all the metal into a whole bunch of bunk beds. He arranged them to where the room looked like army style bedroom.

"Hey! I worked hard on my fort!" Toon Link said.

"Too bad. I can't stand it when my bedroom is chaos." Lucario said. "And I'll be sharing this room with everyone else so I would Link for the beds to at least be neat."

"Wow. I like how you melded the bars together to make the bed part flat." Samus said.

"We don't have any mattresses to use be cause we can't fit them through the door and I don't like to sleep on bars." Lucario said.

"Why does the whole mansion have to be cut off?" Toon Link said.

"We can still access the kitchen and bathrooms, but remember, they enemy had already snuck his way in the garage and not to mention Link's room!" Zelda said. Toon Link sighed and laid down on his bed. It was already late and everyone was exhausted from cleaning up the basement. Lucario made sure that all of the smashers were here before he finally went to sleep.

* * *

"You were nearly caught?!"

"No he was seen! He tried to trick the smashers into following him so he could kill them! But the blue one found him out, and he revealed himself!"

"Hm. I must give you points for your plan but for foolishly revealing yourself, and for failing, I'm afraid you are of no longer use."

"But wait I!" That shadow never spoke again.

Then, another shadow beast **(1) **spoke up and said, "I have figured out a way to defeat them!"

"How?"

"If I may take the power of the one you killed, I can kill and take over one of their own! If they wish to kill me, they will have to kill their friend."

"I admire your cleverness. Very well. Go. Do what you must, and if you are killed, but succeed in killing one of them, I will revive you."

"Thank you, my lord."

* * *

The next day Peach had made breakfast for everyone and Lucario carried it all using his psychic powers. He gave everyone their plate and was glad to see Snake back to normal. Once he made sure everyone got what they wanted, Lucario grabbed his plate as well. There was a metal shelf up in the corner of the room that made a little space. Lucario had made it because he liked high places. Lucario jumped up to it and began to eat. From his view, he could see everyone and know what they were doing, and he just liked high and tight spaces.

All was quiet until Peach spoke up, "Hey, has anyone seen Master hand? I haven't seen crazy hand either." Lucario noticed how Dr. Mario tensed up at the question.

"Dr. Mario? You were with Master Hand last, do you know where he is?" Lucario said. Dr. Mario shook his head.

"He isn't an imposter is he?" Link said.

"No. His aura's the same." Lucario said.

"Maybe the enemy killed or kidnapped Master hand and said that he would kill Dr. Mario if he told anyone." Nana said.

Dr. Mario jumped back and said, "H-how did you know?"

"I saw it happen." Nana admitted.

"Well I'm-a glad I don't-a have to explain now." Dr. Mario said.

"Hey speaking of missing people, has anybody seen Marth?" Ike said. No one knew where he was and Lucario realized that he must have snuck off.

* * *

Marth had just finished getting dressed and was heading down to the others. He was almost there when he felt a dark presence behind him. He swiftly turned around and saw a dark shadow looming over him. He drew his sword and swiped at it but his sword went through it like it was gas. Marth gulped and the wall of shadow crashed down on him.

* * *

**"GAAHHHH!"**

"Was that Marth?!" Peach said.

"Well we know where he is now." Captain Falcon said.

"Come on!" Lucario said motioning Link and Toon Link to come with him. They ran up the stairs and saw nothing at first (Mostly because the entire upper mansion lights were off.) Then the heard footsteps and saw Marth walk around the corner.

Something was wrong. Blood poured from his chest, his colors were faint, and you could see a dark aura around his body. Marth stared at them and smirked. He lifted his sword, showing them the blood on it. He then limply started to walk towards them like his every footstep was heavy.

"M-Marth?!" Toon Link said.

"The shadow beast killed him and took over his body!" Lucario said.

"Yes, blue one. I have done exactly what you said and the only way to kill me…" Marth's smirk grew even bigger.

"You'll have to kill your friend!"

Marth lunged at the 3 and slammed down his sword. Link, Lucario, and Toon Link dodged in different directions and Marth, seeing his chance, struck down at Toon Link. Lucario, however, predicted this and broke Falchion in half. Lucario grabbed Link and Toon Link and ran down the stairs.

The other smashers were eating when Lucario suddenly came in and said, "Quick! Barricade the stairs!" With out hesitating, the smashers grabbed the giant table they had and blocked up the stairs.

"What's going on? Where's Marth?" Ike said.

"He-" without warning, Snake threw a smart bomb into the stairs while some other smashers held the table tight against the wall. A loud boom was heard along with a cry of pain.

"Marth!" Lucario said and commanded the table away. The smashers removed the table and saw a beat up Marth at the bottom of the stairs. Lucario checked his aura but saw none.

"No!" Lucario raced over to Marth to see any signs of life. Meanwhile, Link explained to the other what happened. Lucario felt a pulse but it was faint. Marth had died when that demon killed him and if Marth died now, he would be gone forever. Lucario picked up Marth in his paws, he was heavy, but the jackal used his psychic to help him. He laid Marth on a bed for Dr. Mario to examine him.

"I don't-a have-a to examine him. He's too close too-a death from me-a to do anything." Dr. Mario said sadly.

"Marth…" Ike said. **(2)**

Everyone looked down in sadness as the prince embraced death.

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 5-8 have been posted. I expect at least some reviews. This is where the story gets _Good._**

**(1) That is what I'm calling the killers. Even the smashers have agreed to call them that.**

**(2) STRICT FRIENDS PEOPLE. IKE AND MARTH ARE JUST FRIENDS. BEST FRIEND AT THE MOST. BECAUSE IN MY WORLD, I ACCEPT MARTH'S GIRLYNESS, JUST NOT GAYNESS. HE IS NOT GAY. _I'D RATHER SUPPORT MARTH X ZELDA._**


	9. It's Not Safe Here

**I'm going to post one chapter a day, so here's today's chapter!**

* * *

Lucario roared out after Marth breathed his last.

"Lucario?" Peach said.

"The beast left Marth before it got killed! That fiend still lives! It plans to kill someone, take over their body, and that forces us to have to kill the host in order for the beast to be killed!" Lucario said.

"But it escaped Marth! It could leave the host at anytime before the host would die!" Zelda said.

"I know!" Lucario yelled. "There is nothing we can do to stop it! It is still in this house!" Lucario got up and said, "It can kill anyone of us if we are alone. Nobody, I mean NOBODY, goes out alone. If they do you'll just be committing suicide!" Lucario looked at Marth.

"Everyone is here, right?" Lucario said.

"Uh, I think so." Link said.

"Wait, I can't find Lucas!" Samus (Zero suit) said.

"Everyone stay here. Zelda, Samus, Mario, Sonic, come with me." Lucario said and ran up the stairs. Lucario used his aura to look for Lucas. They were near the living room when Lucario saw a red aura closing in on a blue one. Lucario burst through the door and yelled, "Lucas!" Lucas was trapped in a corner as a black mist approached him.

"Help me!" Lucas said. The black mist transformed into a sword and lunged at Lucas. Lucas waited for the painful blow that never came. Everyone gasped when they saw who was on the floor. Sonic had run in front of Lucas and took the blow. The dark mist was still stabbed through him, waiting for him to die.

Sonic turned his head and rasped, "Run."

Lucas didn't wait a second as he ran towards Samus. Samus quickly picked him up and they all ran back down to the basement. As soon as they got there, they put the table back against the doorway to the stairs.

"What the-" Falco was stopped when a loud bang was heard. Sonic was ramming the table again and again. Samus, Mario, Lucario, and Zelda all had trouble keeping the table from falling.

"Where's Sonic?" Popo said.

"Where do you-a think-a?!" Mario said.

"Sonic took the hit that was meant for Lucas." Lucario said.

"Zelda, can't you make a barrier?!" Lucario said as Sonic rammed the door again.

"I'll try." Zelda stopped holding the table up and used her magic. Rumbling could be felt and heard from the other side of the table. The smashers let the table down and saw a large rock wall covering the entrance.

"That's… good enough." Lucario said.

"Lucas, why did you go off like that?" Samus said.

"I, I forgot something in my room." Lucas said.

"Let me guess, your teddy bear?" Toon Link said.

"**Toon Link!**" Lucario said, obviously angry. Lucario sighed and said, "It's no use. These shadow creatures are too powerful."

"You're giving up?" Wario said.

"You can't!" Zelda said.

"What else can we do?!" Lucario said. "These shadow beasts are to clever! If we just stay here we'll die!"

"We could go to Smashvile." Toon Link said. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Toon Link that's genius!" Lucario said. "We can move to Smashvile, temporarily, and if we go there the safe system will protect us!" Lucario said and hugged Toon Link.

"Hey, get that spike away from me!" Toon Link said. Lucario let go of Toon Link and looked at the rock wall Zelda made. Sonic could still be heard ramming it.

"Okay the first thing we need to do is tie up Sonic." Lucario said.

"Wouldn't the shadow beast still be able to escape?" Nana said.

"No. I think it can only escape when the host is near death." Lucario said. "After we tie him up we should gather supplies and load them into Wolf's landmaster. Since it's the only one that doesn't have blood in it." Lucario turned to Capt. Falcon.

"You need to get your Falcon Flyer ready. Most of us will be riding it." Lucario turned to Falco. "You're the only one who knows how to drive a landmaster that isn't a trophy or in bad condition. You will drive Wolf's landmaster and 2 others will go with you." Falco nodded.

"What about my ship?" Meta Knight said.

"If we take your ship, a shadow beast could be on it, and most importantly, if we take that thing to Smashvile we'll crush the whole town." Lucario said.

"Falco, can you somehow make your landmaster follow Wolf's without someone driving it?" Lucario said.

"Yes, why?" Falco said.

"That way we can put all our supplies in your landmaster and put more smashers in Wolf's." Falco nodded.

"Okay, does anybody know where some ropes are?" Lucario said.

"I-a have some-a cast bandages. They'll work just-a as-a good, and I'm-a sure he won't be able-a to escape-a from those." Dr. Mario said.

"Don't you need those?" Red2 said.

"Yeah, but-a Smashvile has-a some more." Dr. Mario said.

Lucario turned to Capt. Falcon and said, "Good enough. When Zelda lowers the wall, I want you and Snake to tackle Sonic and tie him up with the cast bandages."

Snake and Capt. Falcon nodded and walked over to the door with the bandages. Zelda lowered the wall and Sonic came rushing in. Snake and Falcon talked him and tied him up with the bandages. When they were done, Sonic had bandages all around his arms and legs tying them together. He also had a piece over his mouth and quills.

"Nice job. Now we need to pack up pillows, blankets, Dr. Mario's stuff, tents probably, and personal items you can't leave the mansion without." Lucario said.

"Personal items you can carry with you, but all the other stuff will be put in Falco's landmaster." Lucario said.

"I don't want my stuff touching Wolf's blood!" Ike said.

"You think that's bad? It's _his_ blood in _my_ landmaster!" Falco said.

"Good. Since you both don't like having blood on your stuff, both of you can clean it up!" Lucario said.

"Samus, Zelda, Pikachu, you go with them to make sure they do it and so no one gets hurt. As soon as they are done, let me know and go get your things." Samus nodded and the 5 went to the garage.

"Alright everyone, let's get our things but make sure to leave your doors open and stay alert. If anything is wrong, run straight to someone else's room. Red2, go with Lucas and help him gather his and Ness's things. Let's go!"

Everyone went to their rooms and got everything they needed. Luckily, no one was attacked while they packed. Falco's landmaster was packed with pillows, blankets, medical things, and some tents. The personal items were mostly toothbrushes, hairbrushes, and clothes. Everyone had their personal items packed in backpacks that were in the mansions storage room. Lucario was upstairs watching the last of the smashers head to the garage. Link had already packed his stuff and was standing by Lucario.

Once all the smashers were done packing Link said, "Ready to go?"

"I need one more thing." Lucario said and went into his room. He came out carrying a little Mew doll**(1)**.

"What's that?" Link said.

"It's just something I've had ever since I was little. It brings me comfort when I'm stressed." Lucario said.

"Okay. Let's go." Link said.

Once they were down in the garage Lucario said, "Everyone have what they need?" All the smashers nodded.

"Is everyone here?" Everyone was here.

"Now, before we leave, we still have to say goodbye to someone." Lucario said. Everyone went outside and surrounded a hole Wario dug. There, Link and Lucario lowered Marth's body into it. Peach was crying in Mario's shoulder, Zelda was crying into Link's, and even Samus was crying. She held Pikachu close to her as she cried. The smashers said what they needed to say and they buried Marth. Everyone headed to the garage and Lucario said,

"Goodbye, my friend."

* * *

**(1) I like to think that when Lucario was little, his father found a Mew doll in an abandonded town. He gave it to his son and the doll seemed to give his son comfort. So, its like a childhood possension and also the last thing Lucario has left of his father. NOT a MewxLucario thing. ****NO.**


	10. Arriving in Smashville

**Okay, some swearing and fan-made ideas in this chapter, but nothing to serious. Also, someone comes back!**

* * *

"Samus, Pikachu, Snake, Luigi, and Ike will be riding with you, Falco." Lucario said.

"The rest of us will try to fit in the Falcon Flyer. We already have Wolf, Dr. Mario and the trophies in there and it will be a tight fit."

"What about that thing?" Lucas said pointing at the platform that held Donkey Kong's trophy during the Subspace Emissary.

"Good idea. Bowser, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Wario, and King Dedede will ride it. Ganondorf, you will drive." Ganondorf nodded.

"What about Sonic?" Nana said pointing at Sonic who was still tied up.

"I'm afraid well have to leave him here. _Sonic_ is already dead." Lucario said and Snake tossed Sonic aside.

"Alright. Everyone load up!" Lucario said and everyone got into their vehicles. It was a pretty tight squeeze it the Falco flyer, and Lucario had to send Jiggilypuff and Red2 over to Falco, and he sent R.O.B., Diddy Kong, and Yoshi over to Ganondorf. Finally, everyone took off, although Falco was not as fast as the others and they had to stay at Falco's pace.

* * *

"Ugh, we are going so slowly!" Samus said.

"Yeah I know, but this as fast as a landmaster can go." Falco said. He looked around and saw a red button labeled, 'Nitro'.

"That clever canine." Falco said and got out his walkie-talkie.

"Hey Lucario, get ready to speed up because it turns out Wolf had nitro installed in his landmaster." Falco said.

Falco saw the others take off and he turned around and said, "Hold on to something tightly because we are about to go nitro." Everyone quickly held onto something as Falco strapped on his seat belt.

"Let's go." Falco said and pushed the button. Immediately, the landmaster took off at speeds that Sonic could rival. Everyone one was slammed back except for Red2 who was smart enough to sit down against the wall. Falco was amazed at how fast the landmaster was going. He didn't even think it was possible for a landmaster to go this fast. Luckily he had decided to connect his landmaster to Wolf's using chains so his tank wasn't left behind.

* * *

The others had to speed up a lot to catch up to them. Everyone else was amazed at how fast it was going.

"How the heck is that thing going so fast?!" Meta Knight said.

"-cough- You like my, -cough- landmaster boost?" Everyone turned, (As much as they could because they were pressed against the wall) to Wolf who had woken up.

"You're okay!" Nana said.

"Do I, -cough- look okay?" Wolf said pointing to the bandages around his waist.

"Shut up Wolf. What did you put in your landmaster and how did you know it was yours?" Lucario said.

"I was wake this whole time. Well, when we took off that is. Also, what I put in my landmaster is for no one to know. Literally. I got it from aliens and they said it would make it fast so I thought, 'what the heck' and tried it. After I did I bought a load of the crap from 'em." Wolf said.

"Okay…" Link said.

* * *

"Re-remind me to never bet money when I'm racing with Wolf!" Falco said.

"Got it!" Snake said. Falco hit the button again causing the tank to slow down, just in time for them to arrive in Smashvile.

* * *

Everyone parked their, er, vehicles, and got out. Lucario saw an owl approach them.

"Oh my, you do know the battlefield is up there, right?" the owl said.

"Yes but, tragedy has struck the Smash mansion." Lucario explained to the owl what happened.

"Oh. I see. My name is Blathers. But I must say, we don't have a building big enough to hold all of you." Blathers said.

"That's okay, we brought te-"

"On the topside." Blathers interrupted.

"What?" Lucario said.

"We have an underside as well! And that underside is like your mansion, but underground!" Blathers said and laughed.

"Incredible. Could you take us to it? We might have to take a couple trips there to bring all our stuff."

"No need! The townsfolk will gladly help you. We owe Master hand a lot. When he buys groceries for you guys, hohoho! We get a lot of Bells! Now we have a fountain, a new bridge, a windmill, and even a light house!" Blathers said and whistled. Many townsfolk came running and greet the smashers.

"Alright, everyone help bring their stuff to the underground mansion and you can get back to whatever you were doing." Blathers said. The townsfolk saluted and started helping the smashers.

"Come with me. I'll show you where the underground is." Blathers said and Lucario followed. They entered the museum and went down a staircase across from the stairs that went to Brewster's. It was a long walk but eventually they made it to the bottom. Blather flipped a switch and the light showed a room that had many doors. It looked a lot like the mansion's third floor.

"You see, Master Hand actually made this mansion for the assist trophies. The mansion you live in was supposed to be on top of this one, but he found a better location. So he gave this place to us and we come here when the weather is too dangerous. Master hand decided that the assist trophies would just be animated and not the real characters. He did that so it's possible to call out the same assist trophies at the same time." Blathers said. Lucario sweatdropped. Truly this owl lived up to his name.

"Uh, thank you. The smashers appreciate it." Lucario said. Blathers smiled and left.

* * *

It took a while, but eventually everyone had gotten settled. They went to the living room to have a meeting.

"Alright. The last shadow beast we met could kill a smasher and take their final life. Truly these beasts are getting smarter." Lucario said.

"What are we going to do? As far as we know, the beasts could be here right now!" Ike said.

"They're not. Remember I can sense aura." Lucario said.

"Why don't we all go to bed? I'm tired and it's already 10:00!" Toon Link said.

"He's right we should all get some rest." Link said.

"Agreed." Lucario said.

* * *

Later that night Lucario woke up and remembered something. He snuck out of his room and made his way over to Dr. Mario office. When he walked in he saw the glowing golden trophy stand that was Pit's. He was ready to be revived. Lucario tapped it and Pit awoke.

"Huh? Lucario?" Pit said. "Wait, where's Ness and Toon Link?!" Pit said.

"Shh, they're fine. Let me explain to you what happened." Lucario explained to Pit everything that happened while he was gone.

"Wow. All that happened? Marth and Sonic are dead?" Pit said. Lucario nodded.

"You saved Toon Link's life though. If you had not been there, Toon Link and Ness would have never been found. Toon Link is really grateful. Even though I gave him my life, you ignored your injuries and protected him. That, Pit, is the most selfless thing I have ever heard." Lucario said.

"Thanks. Hey can I stay in your room?" Pit said.

"As long as you take the bottom bunk." Lucario said.

"Aww. Fine." Pit said.

* * *

**Yay! Pit's back! Everybody's happy! ****For now, that is...**

**See ya in the next chapter! :3**


	11. Dark Wolf

**I'm posting 2 chapters today because I feel like being nice today.**

**I have just noticed that the Landmasters don't have really big cockpits so, I guess they do in this story! besides, all my knowledge of Starfox comes from the trophies I have on my Brawl game that have something to do with Starfox. Oh well! :3**

* * *

Two days later the smashers were eating breakfast and Falco could tell something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Falco?" Pit said. Everyone was excited to hear of Pit's revival and Toon Link thanked him greatly for what he did.

"Nothing. It just feels like, something's wrong." Falco said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure another shadow beast will attack soon, so that might be it." Pit said. Falco was surprised by the angel's sudden sad tone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Falco said. Throughout the day, everyone acted as if nothing happened, (sort of). Falco was checking out his landmaster when he heard Wolf suddenly come out of his own.

"Dang it Falco! You used up all of my gas!" **(1)**Wolf said.

"Wolf?! Aren't you supposed to be recovering?" Falco said.

"Nah, I'm fine!" Wolf said.

"Wolf. You got stabbed in the chest by your own gun not 4 days ago!" Falco said.

"I'm fine!" Wolf growled.

Falco grabbed Wolf by the back of his neck and said, "We'll see what Dr. Mario has to say about that."

"Let me go or I'll shoot you!"

"You don't even have your gun!"

"No, but I have yours." Wolf said, holding Falco's gun.

"How did you?"

"Snake's not the only sneaky person around here."

"Give me back my gun!" Falco said letting Wolf go.

"Okay." Wolf said and threw the gun at Falco's head.

"Ow! I save your friggin' life and this is how you repay me?" Falco said.

"Why did you even bother? I am your enemy." Wolf said.

"Sometimes it's just the right thing to do." Falco said, picking up his gun. He rubbed his forehead and walked back over to his landmaster. A few minutes later Wolf walked over to him with a bag ice.

"What now?" Falco said.

"Look, I'm sorry about the gun. I shouldn't have done that. You did save my life." Wolf said, ears folded down. He handed Falco the bag of ice and smiled.

"I'd never thought I'd live to see the day…" Falco said.

"What? Me being nice?" Wolf said jokingly.

"That and seeing you smile without having a hint of evil in it." Falco said, holding the bag against his head. Suddenly, Falco jumped back pointing his gun at Wolf.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" Wolf said.

"Are you sure you're the _real_ Wolf O'Donnell? 'Cause the day the real Wolf apologizes, acts nice, and smiles without a smirk, is the day I shoot myself in the foot." Falco said.

"Yes I am! Look!" Wolf showed Falco the wound where his gun was stabbed. Falco stood up straight, and shot himself in the foot.

"OW!" Falco said.

"Why the hell did you just do that?!" Wolf said running over to Falco.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Falco said.

"Sure, but I figured you were joking." Wolf said. Falco held his foot tightly, wishing he had not done that.

"You should go to Dr. Mario before you lose your foot." Wolf said.

"I only shot it once!" Falco said.

"Yeah but there's still a chance of it getting infected! You shot straight through you foot!" Wolf said.

"Oh. Yeah I should go do that." Falco said. Wolf helped Falco hop over to Dr. Mario's.

"What-a did you-a do?" Dr. Mario said.

"He shot himself in the foot." Wolf said.

"I, see. It's-a good to-a see you're doing-a well, Wolf." Dr. Mario said, wrapping up Falco's foot.

"How did Wolf heal so fast?! He got stabbed with a _gun_! _A gun!_" Falco said.

"Beats-a me." Dr. Mario said. Wolf smirked at Falco.

"Ah! There's the smirk we all know and hate!" Falco said.

"Haha. I'm going to go get gas for my landmaster. You want to come?" Wolf said.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Falco said standing up on his newly bandaged foot.

"Nah, not this time. I don't really feel like killing anyone today." Falco laughed and followed Wolf out. As Falco left with Wolf, he failed to notice the figure lying on the ground next to his landmaster.

"Falco, no. That's, not, me." The figure was Wolf O'Donnell.

* * *

Later that day, around 5:30, Snake entered the garage, (This underground mansion has a garage, and the roof of it would open up so the vehicles could get out.) and saw Wolf lying next to Falco's landmaster.

"Wolf!" Snake ran over to the canine.

"Why the hell are you not in bed?!" Snake said.

"Falco -cough- he's in trouble. Dark, -cough- Wolf is with him." Wolf said.

"Who? Dark Wolf?" Snake said.

"He's, an evil copy of me. -cough- He's a shadow beast. He's the one who killed Marth and Sonic!" Wolf said, coughing furiously after that. Snake pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Lucario! I just found Wolf in the garage, he says that Falco's about to get attacked by the same beast that killed Marth and Sonic!"

_"What?! Where's Falco?"_

"He's, with Dark Wolf. Getting gas for their landmasters." Wolf said.

_"Snake, get Wolf to Dr. Mario!"_ Lucario said and hung up.

* * *

"Link! Toon Link! Ike!" Lucario yelled and the 3 swordsmen ran over to Lucario.

"What is it?" Link said.

"A shadow beast has disguised itself as Wolf. It convinced Falco and now he might be in danger!" Lucario said.

"Let's go!" Link said and they left.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dr. Mario's, "What happened?" Snake said.

Wolf was resting a bed and said, "This morning, that beast somehow snuck in. He looked a lot like me and called himself Dark Wolf. He grabbed me and locked me in my landmaster. When he got out, I could hear him talking to Falco. I knew I couldn't let him kill Falco." Dr. Mario and Snake looked at him questioningly.

"What? He saved my life. We May be enemies in our own world, but whenever we come here we're friends. This place just has that effect on people." Wolf said.

"He's-a got a point. Everyone has their-a grudges but we're still-a friends. Even Mario and- Bowser are-a friends." Dr. Mario said. "Why do you think-a that Master hand chose that-a song for the-a theme?" **(2)**

* * *

Lucario, Ike, Link, and Toon Link, rushed through the town. Luckily, the townsfolk told them exactly where Dark Wolf and Falco were. They were at the far edge of the town, near the ocean. The 4 were approaching the spot as an apple flew their way. They turned their heads and saw Falco grab Dark Wolf and throw him over to them. Luckily the 4 got out of the way before Dark Wolf smacked into a tree.

"Falco! Are you alright?" Lucario said.

"Yep. I've been doing great by myself. I knew he wasn't Wolf from the start." Falco said. Lucario gave him a questioning look.

"Okay, I only knew when he said he was going to get gas. The real Wolf would know that our landmasters don't take gas."**(3)** Falco said.

"I should have been smarter." Dark Wolf said as he got up. "But maybe that stupid hedgehog's low intelligence affected me."

"_You're_ the one that took over Sonic?!" Toon Link said.

"I killed him. I'm also the one that killed pretty boy. What was his name? _Martha?_" Ike suddenly slashed at Dark Wolf with his sword. Dark Wolf barely dodged.

"You _killed_ my friend, and I fight for my friends!**(4)**" Ike said.

"Why don't we have a 2-on-2 battle?" Dark Wolf said as a Dark aura came out of him. The aura took shape and looked like Fox.

"This is Dark Fox. He is the one who attacked Wolf and killed Fox."

"Lucario, let me and Ike take care of this. We need to avenge our friends." Falco said and the battle commenced.

* * *

**Okay, There's some fan made crap here.**

**(1) I have no idea if those thing take gas or not. I barely know anything about Starfox.**

**(2) In this world, I don't like to break the forth wall but I do believe that SSBB (to the smashers of course) Is like a live tourtament match for people from their world to watch from home, or something. Eh.**

**(3) Again, I have no idea if this is true or not.**

**(4) I'm sorry, I just HAD TO DO THAT. XD**


	12. The Fight!

**Meeehhh! I'm not good at making fighting scenes!**

**Since I'm so far ahead in making these chapters, (I'm already making chapter 18) I'm posting chapters 12-14 today. Also, I don't think I'll be able to post a chapter tomorrow so here's chapter 12.**

* * *

Ike, Falco, Dark Wolf, and Dark Fox, were on the battle stage and only Lucario, Link, and Toon Link were in the background. It was a 3 stock match battle, no time limit. Lucario yelled 'Go!' and the 4 began to fight. Dark Fox began by attacking Ike with a Fire Fox, while Falco grabbed Dark Wolf and shot him. After that, and a few attacks later, Ike blew Dark Fox off the stage with an eruption, only to be blasted away by Dark Wolf, who in turn, got kicked off the stage by Falco. And believe it or not, Dark Fox knocked Falco off after being sent back on the stage. **(1)**

"That will probably never happen again." Toon Link said. Lucario and Link agreed. After a while, Dark Fox was finally defeated, and that left only Dark Wolf. Falco stood aside as Ike began to beat the crap out of the Wolf and knocked him off the stage. They were still on the platform as Dark Wolf looked at them angrily.

"You lost." Lucario said.

"I'm not even done." Dark Wolf said. "Let's see how you battle, blue one." Dark Fox disappeared and went back to Dark Wolf.

"Can you fight me, and your friends?" Suddenly, a black Sonic ran up to them as well as Marth, who was wearing all black.

"Sonic? Marth?" Toon Link said.

"They are the exact same ones you used to know. My lord granted them life in return for their loyalty." Dark Wolf said.

"That's not them!" Toon Link said.

"They are. They are the Sonic and Marth we knew." Lucario said. Unlike Dark Wolf, Sonic and Marth did not have a black, see-able aura surrounding them. Lucario looked at them and saw how they had the same aura, but darker.

"How could they just join the bad guys?!" Link said.

"Hey! You left me for dead! And you didn't even care!" Sonic said. True, Lucario left Sonic behind, but only because he knew there was nothing he could do.

"I knew there was nothing we could do to help you Sonic." Lucario said.

"You didn't even try." Marth said.

"Marth, why? Why did you join them?" Ike said.

"I know you guys didn't really care for me. Snake threw a bomb at me! He saw how it was me, and he didn't even consider thinking that I might be running away from the enemy. And how could you just leave Sonic?! He sacrificed himself for Lucas! You guys don't really care at all!" Marth said.

"He speaks the truth you know." Dark Wolf said. "Hahaha. When Snake just tossed Sonic aside, his spirit was broken. He saw how you guys just left him there, and I could _feel _his heart break. It was horrid, I left Sonic's body, his spirit too weak to keep me in, and I went to my Dark lord. He came, and promised Sonic he would never do that."

"He said that he would never just toss me aside! He may be the Dark lord, but he cares more than you! He offered me power, dark power, and I accepted! I'm _willingly_ doing this!" Sonic said.

"Yes, and as soon as I heard what you had done to Sonic, I was very disappointed." Marth said. "Ike, I thought you fought for your friends, but you did nothing to help Sonic. Lucario, I thought you wanted to protect everyone as long as they're still alive, but no. I stand by Sonic's side, ready to defeat you."

"But Marth, I thought you were our frien-"

"I could never be friends with someone who could be so heartless." Marth interrupted Toon Link.

"But-" Ike started, "Stop." Lucario said.

"What?" Link said.

"Stop. They are not going to listen to reason. I'll just have too fight them." Lucario said and got in a fighting stance.

"Let's do this. First up, Sonic." Dark Wolf said. It was just Sonic and Lucario. Link, Ike, Falco, and Toon Link were sitting in the background on the left side, as Marth and Dark Wolf sat on the right side. The battle was fairly easy, even after Sonic made up all that fuss over what Lucario did to him, he was easily defeated.

Next, Marth came on the stage, though this battle was a bit harder, Lucario kept getting knocked far off the screen but always came back on. He was breathing heavily as he finally defeated Marth.

Then, Dark Wolf came on the stage. Little did Lucario know, when Marth and Sonic were defeated Dark Wolf had absorbed all their power. Lucario was at 143% damage and could be easily knocked off the stage. However, with all that damage he was much more powerful and repeatedly grabbed Dark Wolf and beat him up. Lucario was getting ready to finish it and force palmed Dark Wolf and fired a fully charged aura sphere at him. Dark Wolf flew off the stage and was KO'ed, only to come back again.

"How are you-?" Lucario started.

"Oh, don't you know Lucario? This is a real battle to the death. I had 2 lives, but you only have one because you gave it to Toon Link. If you die, _it's forever._" Dark Wolf charged at Lucario and side smashed him. Lucario got back on and down attacked Wolf from above. He dodged all Dark Wolf's attacks while charging up his aura sphere. Once it was charged, he began to attack Dark Wolf repeatedly. Dark Wolf grabbed Lucario tightly and hit him over and over again. Lucario struggled to get free but was unable to.

"So long." Dark Wolf said and threw Lucario as hard as possible. Lucario went flying but did not give up. He jumped right before he was KO'ed and landed in front of Dark Wolf.

"What, how are you-?"

"It's over for you." He was at 316% damage and was really powerful. Lucario force palmed Dark Wolf and fired his aura sphere. Dark Wolf went flying and was KO'ed. After the battle, he was lying on the ground and Link walked over to him.

"You got what you deserved." Link said.

"I did what I had to do. My job… is complete…" Dark Wolf vanished and a puff of smoke. Everyone turned to Lucario. He was panting heavily, but seemed alright.

"Way to go Lucario!" Toon Link said.

"Yeah." Lucario said weakly and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**(1) That actually happened to me once, I was playing a Lucas and I was going agaist, Pit, Toon Link, and Pikachu. It was me and Pikachu, versus Pit and Toon Link. Pikachu had just knocked Pit off, and I saw Toon Link run over to Pikachu and knock him off, so I took revenge and Knocked him off. I was like, "Haha! Take th-" and then Pit came back and knocked me off. Oh, irony.**


	13. This Is Not A Dream

**Is Lucario okay?  
**

* * *

"Lucario!" Link said. Lucario was unconscious.

"Let's hurry him back to the underground mansion." Everyone quickly rushed back to the mansion.

* * *

"Uh, where am I?" Lucario said.

_"Hahaha."_ A laugh like that of Master hand was heard. Lucario got up and looked around. He was in a single white circle, and everything else around him was black with a dark purple fog.

_"Hahahahaha."_ The laugh was heard again.

"Hello?" Lucario said.

_"This must be a dream."_ Lucario thought.

"Oh, it's not a dream." Lucario turned around and saw Marth.

"Marth!" Lucario said.

"Trust me, this isn't a dream." Marth swung his sword in a circle, causing all the purple fog to go away. Lucario was shocked. There all around him were his friends. They all lay on ground, dead. Lucario heard crying. He turned and saw Lucas crying.

Lucario ran over to the child and said, "Lucas, what happened?" Lucas looked at Lucario.

"Why?" he said.

"What?" Lucario said.

"Why would you let this happen?"

"What?! What do you mean?"

"The monsters came. They killed everyone, and you just fled. Why?" Lucario was confused. Did this really happen? Lucario pinched himself and felt pain.

"No. Y-you can't feel pain in dreams. This isn't a dream?! No!" Lucario looked around, not a single soul alive. He saw how Link had some faint aura.

"Link!" Lucario ran over to his fallen friend. Link was barely breathing.

"Link! Say something!" Lucario said.

Link looked at Lucario and said, "Why?" Link died.

"No. No. No. NOOOO!" Lucario howled into the night. Suddenly he heard a slash and looked over at Lucas. He was lying on the ground.

"Lucas!" Lucario ran over to the boy. Lucas was bleeding heavily and he had a cut across his back.

_"I will not allow my last friend to die!"_ Lucario began to focus his aura on Lucas, causing himself pain. He used his own aura on the child to heal him. Nothing happened and the cut suddenly started to rip open. Lucas cried in pain as Lucario began to use all his aura on the child. The aura did nothing and a dark force pulled the cut open. Lucas screamed loudly as a sword went through his chest. Lucario stopped and opened his eyes. Lucas had Marth's sword straight through his heart. Marth looked up at Lucario.

"I could not stand to see the child suffer. My Dark lord cut him across his back and forced the wound open. Your aura could do nothing." Lucario stared blankly at Marth.

"All my friends, h-how could this happen?" Lucario said.

"You don't remember? You let this happen. As soon as the Dark forces came, you fled for your life. You left everyone behind. You abandoned them." Marth said.

"Why would I do that? I can't remember anything. No. This could not have happened. I would not do that." Lucario said.

"But you did." Marth said, removing his sword from Lucas and stood up.

"B-but how? Why? No. It's impossible. I would never do this. But why are they dead?" Lucario said standing up.

"How could I let this happen? How could you let this happen?" Lucario turned to Marth.

"What do you mean?" Marth said.

"Ike. He, Ike is dead, right? Weren't you his best friend? And what about Pit? You were friends with him too." Lucario said.

"True, Ike was my best friend, and still is." Marth looked over and Lucario saw Ike wearing black, walking over to them.

"Pit however, I did not care for. I killed him easily." Marth said. Lucario looked at Ike and Marth. His brain was still processing the fact that everyone was dead.

"I…" Lucario said nothing. With his brain still processing the everybody is suddenly dead thing, he couldn't understand anything.

"I defeated Dark Wolf." Was all Lucario could manage to get out.

"Yes, you did. And I thank yo for that. After you defeated me that idiot absorbed me. By killing him, Sonic and I were released." Marth said.

"H-how is Sonic?" Lucario said.

"Dead. Snake somehow killed him." Marth said coldly, as if not caring. Lucario collapsed to his knees. Suddenly everything hit him like a brick. Everyone was dead. He did nothing to stop it. Ike and Marth were both evil. The dark lord that killed everyone was still alive. Lucario felt all kinds of emotions.

Hatred, from the person who did this.

Confusion, for not knowing how this all happened.

Sadness, all his friends were dead.

Heartbreak, his best friend had died.

Self-hatred, for being an idiot and fleeing.

Lucario could feel a sharp pain in his chest. He looked around and saw his friend's blood everywhere. He could feel his heart pump faster.

He looked at Marth and Ike who became evil because of him. He could feel the pain intensify.

He thought about how he ran away from all this. His lungs felt like bursting.

He looked at Link's body, his best friend, was dead. He could feel his heart expand.

He looked up and saw the reds eyes of the beast that did this.

Lucario screamed as he felt his heart bursted open. His chest felt like it exploded. He could protect everyone. He didn't protect anyone. He didn't die fighting for his friends. He died of a cowards heart, not being able to handle his whole world crumble in 1 second.

He closed his eyes and knew he would not be seeing his friends in the after life.

* * *

**Oops! I forgot to explain what happened while Link and the other took Lucario to the underground mansion! Oh well, at least I posted the next chapter at the same time I posted this one. I don't like to keep people waiting. :3**


	14. The Nightmares

**Did you really think Lucario died? Well think again! Lucario was dreaming while this happens:**

* * *

"We're-a losing him!" At the mansion, Lucario was on a hospital bed with Dr. Mario, Peach, and Zelda desperately trying to save his life. Peach was using her healing powers as well as Zelda. Pikachu was at the foot of the bed, charging up his electricity.

"CLEAR!" Dr. Mario said and everyone backed up as Pikachu shocked Lucario. _He felt a sharp pain in his chest._ The heart monitor perked up but began to beat weaker.

"It's not-a working! Go again! Clear!" Pikachu shocked Lucario once more. _He felt his heart beat faster._

"L-l-Lucario, please be okay." Toon Link said. Link, Falco, Ike, and Toon Link were a few feet away from Lucario. After they brought Lucario here, the jackal began to fade.

"Once again! Clear!" Pikachu shocked Lucario again. _He could feel the pain intensify._ Link was looking at Lucario while hugging Toon Link who was crying. Ike and Falco couldn't bare to look at their friend that was dying.

"Clear-a!" Pikachu shocked Lucario again.

_"Lucario… please live."_ Wolf was sitting up only two beds away from Lucario. He was watching as his friend showed no response.

Pikachu shocked Lucario once more, and the monitor flatlined. _He felt his heart burst open. _Everyone was quiet.

"L-Lucario?" Toon Link said.

"We, we lost him." Dr. Mario said without an accent.

Toon Link cried heavily in Link's arms. The hero of time was crying as well, but he held back the tears as much as he could. Falco and Ike were crying as well but the held in their tears, not allowing them to show. Wolf looked down and his ear fell. Zelda was comforting Toon Link as well and was crying herself. Pikachu was trying his best to comfort Peach. Everyone closed their eyes.

Suddenly, everyone felt a wind blow.

Then they heard a beeping noise.

They all opened their eyes at looked at Lucario. He was still unconscious, but the heart monitor was beeping again.

"Lucario?" Wolf said. Dr. Mario checked Lucario's pulse to see if the machine wasn't malfunctioning.

"He, he's ALIVE!" Dr. Mario yelled out. Everyone smiled and cheered happily in their heads, except for Toon Link, who was jumping up and down.

"He's fine. You can all leave now. Go eat some lunch. Please, Lucario needs his rest." Dr. Mario said and everyone left to go eat lunch, including Dr. Mario.

* * *

_What had he done?_

Lucario stood there, blood all over his paws, holding Link's master sword. He had it firmly in Link's chest. Link never even got a glance at him before the jackal killed him. He placed Link's sword aside him and heard the other smashers coming. He quickly tried to run but they were already outside.

"L-Link?" He heard Toon Link say and saw the child run over to Link. He quietly walked away hoping no one had noticed him. Unfortunately, Ganondorf saw him and grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" the tall, powerful man threw Lucario in front of the others. He denied all their claims and only got thrown in a cell.

_"Hahaha. I'm going to get away with this."_

* * *

The jackal had sent out the angel to look for suspicious things. Lucario kept a close eye on the angel with his aura. Once he saw Toon Link, Ness, and Pit go into the forest, he used his psychic to open a hole in the wall. He escaped and closed the wall behind him. He watched as the children played with the fireworks.

Once they were all focused on the big one, Lucario expanded his arm spike, making a long sharp spike. He used extreme speed, and cut Toon Link clean across the neck. He saw the angel try to fly away and cut his wing off. Lucario used bone rush and a long bone shaped like a sword appeared. He snatched Ness, and prepared to kill him.

He saw the angel look at him and yell 'NO!' as he killed the psychic kid.

* * *

The jackal entered to infirmary, and looked over at Ness. Both Ness and Toon Link lived, but he was here to finish it. He walked over to the psychic, and stabbed him. He walked over to Toon Link and stabbed him repeatedly. He heard footsteps coming and quickly escaped out a window.

The doctor had seen him, but only his eyes were visible.

* * *

The jackal hid in the shadows of the landmaster. He grabbed Fox, and killed him brutally. He hid himself using his aura and snuck into Falco's landmaster. He hid in the shadows there and grabbed Wolf. He used his psychic to silence the Wolf and not make a sound as he stabbed the canine with his own gun.

* * *

The jackal snuck around the hallways, waiting for a certain prince. He had used his aura to make a copy of himself and left it with the others. He heard footsteps and saw the blue haired prince.

Quicker than Sonic, the jackal ran behind Marth, grabbed his sword, and killed him. He hid behind a wall and used psychic to control the dying prince. He heard himself come up the stairs and attacked them with Marth. He failed and watched as his body to control blew up in a smart bomb explosion.

* * *

The pokemon crept up the small child. He had trapped the kid in a corner and was preparing to kill him. He saw himself and some others come in. He made a fake sword out of aura and was preparing to stab the kid. He swung the sword down and struck Sonic, who had foolishly run in the way.

He shrugged, and killed the hedgehog.

* * *

The jackal opened his eyes. He saw nothing but blackness, until he noticed the pair of red eyes in front of him. "Who are you?" Lucario said.

_"Admit it. You killed all those smashers."_

"What? What do you mean?" Lucario said.

_"You killed them all. Everything you just saw, those were memories, weren't they?"_ the figure said.

"What? No!" Lucario said.

_"Admit it. You like to see blood. You love to kill. You love to watch their bodies fall limply. You love to watch them die."_

"No! Never!" Purple mist swirled around the eyes.

_"All those visions. They were all true, weren't they?"_

"What?! I- You- No-"

_"Yes, admit it. You love death, you killed your friends, and you made those shadows as, __**illusions.**__ You made them all believe that some imaginary shadow beasts killed them. You even gave your life to Toon Link to make it more real."_

"I… um…"

_"You made __**illusions**__ of yourself to make them believe you weren't there when they were killed. Just say it Lucario…" _

"Yes. I did all that. I killed them and made illusions of shadow beasts and myself to make everything more real. I killed them all."

"_Because I lust for blood."_

* * *

**Le gasp! Is it true?! Lucario killed everyone? _Lucario lusts for blood?!_ How could this be?! Find out what happens, in the next chapter! **

**Note: This chapter gives you a hint one who the main villan is. If you can figure out who it is I'll give you a suprise!**


	15. Lucas's Problem

**Sorry for posting late today. I was busy at a friends house. Here's chapters 15-16.**

**This chapter takes off right from where we left in the last chapter.**

* * *

It had been a week since Lucario was brought back to the mansion. Lucario was still unconscious and his heart stayed normal. Ness had been revived while he was unconscious. Finally, Lucario woke up, but not slowly. Oh no, he woke up suddenly. Toon Link was sitting beside Lucario's bed.

Everything was quiet until Lucario suddenly jolted up and yelled, "NO, NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" Toon Link screamed bloody murder, and fell 6 feet out of his chair.

"Wh-what? I was, dreaming?" Lucario looked around and saw Toon Link on the floor. "Toon Link!" Lucario removed the machines he had attached to his body and rushed over to Toon Link.

"Toon Link! Are you okay?" Lucario said.

"You scared the hell outta the kid!" Wolf said. Lucario looked over at Wolf who was resting in his bed. Well, he _was_ resting.

"You woke up and screamed, and Toon Link flew 6 feet high, screaming bloody murder!" Wolf said. Suddenly Link came rushing in.

"Toon Link! Lucario?" he said.

"Link?" Lucario said. Link rushed over and hugged Lucario.

"You're okay!" Link said.

"Yes I'm fine. But right now I worried I may have given Toon Link a heart attack." Lucario said. Toon Link suddenly gasped for air and got up.

"Ow, my head." He said.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't scare you to death." Lucario said.

"Huh? Lucario!" Toon Link said happily and hugged the jackal.

"Why are you guys so happy? I was only out for a night." Lucario said.

"Lucario… you were unconscious for a week. And the day we brought you back, you were dead for 25 seconds." Link said.

"Hm. Well I'm fine now. I hope." Lucario said.

"What do you mean?" Link said.

"I had, horrible nightmares. The first one I had I don't want to talk about, but the other 7…" Lucario trailed off.

"What? What happened?" Link said, clearly concerned for his best friend.

"The, the second one I had, it was about me killing you. Then I had one where I almost killed Toon Link and Ness, but killed Pit. Then I had one where I snuck in the mansion and finished off Ness and Toon Link. 6 of my nightmares were about the 6 smashers that got killed. Except for Wolf, he lived." Lucario then told them all about his nightmares.

"And, I- I said yes." Lucario finished. Link stared blankly at Lucario. His hands were on Lucario's shoulders as he looked into Lucario's eyes.

Link hugged Lucario and said, "They were just nightmares. I know you didn't kill anybody. Dark Wolf probably did this to you."

"What is it with you and hugging?" Lucario joked. Link laughed and stood up.

"Come with me. Ness was revived while you were unconscious." Link said.

"Really? I bet Lucas was excited." Lucario said. Link and Toon Link frowned.

"What?" Lucario said.

"Lucas wasn't that excited about Ness's revival." Link said. Lucario frowned.

"What do you mean?" Lucario said.

"We told Lucas about Ness but he didn't act to happy. He nodded and went to his room. Ness went in there to greet him and Ness told us that Lucas didn't look that happy." Link said.

"Hm. Maybe I should talk to him." Lucario said.

"Okay, come on." Link said and they left.

"What could be wrong with Lucas?" Wolf said and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Lucas?" Lucario said as he knocked on the door. Eventually, Ness opened the door.

"Ness! It's good to see that you're okay." Lucario said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But something's wrong with Lucas." Ness said.

"Can I talk to him?" Lucario said.

"Sure." Ness said and let Lucario in. Toon Link came in as well but Link left because he had a date with Zelda. Lucas was sitting on the side of his bed, facing away from the door.

"Lucas?" Lucario said and approached the boy. Lucas looked at Lucario and smiled but it quickly faded. Lucario walked around the bed and stood in front of Lucas.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" Lucario said. Lucas shook his head and said nothing.

"Come on, tell me. It's not good for you if you keep whatever's bugging you inside." Lucario said. Lucas didn't say anything. Lucario looked at Ness and Toon Link and said, "Go on you two. I want to talk to Lucas in private." Ness hesitated, but eventually left with Toon Link.

Lucario sat down next to Lucas and said, "Tell me what's wrong."

Lucas looked at Lucario and said, "I was thinking about Sonic."

"Sonic? Why? Is it because of what he did?" Lucario said.

"Yeah. I really wish he didn't do that." Lucas said.

"Why? He saved your life." Lucario said.

"Yeah. He sacrificed himself because I was too scared to run." Lucas said. "I could have fought back or run, but I stayed right there. I'm the reason Sonic's dead."

"No, you're not the reason Sonic's dead. It's the shadow beast's fault. Besides, if you had run, no doubt that beast would have killed you." Lucario said.

Lucas sighed and said, "I know. I just wish there was something I could have done."

"I wish I could have done something as well." Lucario said.

"I'm just really mad at myself for allowing Sonic to do that. I also saw Marth get attacked by that thing, but I ran away instead of helping him." Lucas said.

"You can't protect everyone. I know. I could have noticed Marth was gone and looked for him. I could have saved you instead of Sonic but I didn't. That's when I realized I could protect everyone. I'm only one pokemon, and you are only one kid. You can't protect everyone and neither can I. But we can try our best to make sure no one gets hurt." Lucario said, putting a paw on Lucas's shoulder.

Lucas nodded and said, "Okay. I'll try my best."

"Good. Now why don't you see Ness? I think he believes you don't care for him that much because you've been ignoring him." Lucario said. Lucas quickly got up and ran out the door. Lucario chuckled and followed him.

* * *

**Okay so, For the 7 days Lucario was unconscious, he had 7 nightmares. You all know when the first nightmare took place. I guess all 7 nightmares lasted 7 days. Meh.**

**I don't know why but I've taken a liking to Lucas. I don't know much about his game but I do know he has a messed up childhood. So I guess I feel sympathy towards him. I dunno. **

**:3**


	16. Some Normalness and A Voice

**Here's _some_ normalness I guess. Well, as normal as the smashers could be.**

* * *

Later that day, everything almost seemed normal. Well, as normal as the smashers could be. Toon Link, Ness, and even Lucas were pulling a few pranks, Samus was beating up Capt. Falcon, Dedede was arm wrestling Bowser and was losing, Kirby and Pikachu were chatting, and Jiggilypuff kept poking Snake for some reason. Lucario was meditating on a ledge that was quite cave-like that was at the back of the lunch room. It was a little pocket that was part of the decoration of the lunch room and was high up enough for Lucario to watch everyone.

* * *

Snake looked at Jiggilypuff.

"What?!" he said.

"Jiggily!" Jiggilypuff said and kept poking Snake.

"Why are you poking me?!" Snake said. Jiggilypuff just kept poking Snake.

Snake grabbed Jiggilypuff by the little curl of fur on its head and said, "Poke me one more time and I'll blow you through a wall." Jiggilypuff looked at Snake.

*poke*

* * *

In another room, right next to the lunch room, Red2 was reading a book. His pokemon were eating happily beside him. He turned the page of his book when suddenly, Jiggilypuff came flying through the wall. Red2 cleaned himself off and checked on Jiggilypuff. She had cats and bruises all over her and a few burns.

"I warned you!" Red2 looked through the hole in the wall and saw Snake yell that. Red2 motioned to Charizard, who was very mad after getting his food ruined, and pointed at Snake.

"He did it." Red2 said and the dragon ran through the hole and flew after Snake. Snake screamed and ran for his life.

* * *

Lucario watched it all happen and sighed to himself.

"At least things are back to normal." He said.

_"Hohoho! You think so?"_ Lucario looked around for the source of the voice.

"Huh?" Lucario said after finding no one.

_"Hehehe~ How are you so sure that things are normal?"_

"Who's there?" Lucario said.

_"Why, it's me. Your conscience! We've never talked to each other until now right?"_

"Uh… I don't think so." Lucario said.

_"Don't be so confused! Everyone has a conscience!"_

"Isn't a conscience supposed to tell you what's right and wrong?" Lucario said.

_"Oh-ho! Yes! But I'm different. I'm more like your, instinct! That little voice in your head that gives you directions and instructions!"_ Lucario figured he was just imagining things and ignored the voice.

* * *

Link was sitting next to Ike, Pit, and Toon Link, eating his lunch. Ike had already finished his chicken sandwich and was just looking around.

"What's wrong Ike?" Pit said.

"Nothing." Ike said.

"Ike, if nothing was wrong, you'd have already gotten seconds." Toon Link said. Ike looked away.

"Is it about Marth?" Link said. Ike looked down.

"Oh. He was your best friend." Pit said.

"Marth's dead and there's nothing we can do about it." Ike said.

"I miss Marth too. He was really nice." Toon Link said.

"How come no one's mourning over Sonic?" Pit said.

"That hedgehog was as annoying as hell!" Toon Link said. Link glared at Toon Link for swearing. "What?"

"Don't curse. You're to young." Link said.

"Okay." Toon Link said sarcastically. Ike put his head on the table.

"Cheer up Ike." Toon Link said.

"How can I? Marth was the only one from the same world as me and now he's gone. I'm all alone." Ike said.

"_Excuse me?_ There are a lot of smashers here that are the only ones from their world. Including me!" Pit said.

"Geez Pit, you sounded like a woman when you said that." Toon Link said.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Pit said.

"Well excuuuuse me, princess!**(1)**" Toon Link said. Ike started laughing along with Toon Link.

"Now that's better Ike." Link said as he laughed as well.

"I don't get it." Pit said.

* * *

Zelda, Samus (zero suit), and Peach were eating lunch together.

"Hey, look over there. Looks like Ike cheered up." Samus said.

"That's good." Peach said.

"For some reason I feel mad at Toon Link." Zelda said.

"Why do you say that?" Samus said.

"I don't know. I think it was something he said. Oh well." Zelda said.

"Hey, isn't it good to know that Lucas cheered up as well?" Peach said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that kid's not moping anymore. He's was even pranking some of the smashers earlier with Toon Link and Ness." Samus said.

"I wonder what Lucario said to him to cheer him up." Zelda said. They all looked at Lucario who was meditating on that ledge with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why does he look annoyed?" Zelda said.

"I don't know." Samus said. They shrugged it off and resumed their lunch.

* * *

"Stop talking to me!" Lucario said to himself.

_"But why? I'm only telling you the truth. Everyone talks about you behind your back. Not in a good way. Some call you crazy, some say aura isn't real, some say-" _

_"Shut up!"_ Lucario thought.

_"Hm. No."_ For the rest of the day, that voice in Lucario's head kept talking. Lucario left the lunch room and hid himself in his room. He fell asleep and had yet another nightmare.

* * *

"They all know what you did, Lucario."

"But I didn't do it!"

"You keep telling yourself that, but deep inside you know what you did."

"I didn't do it!"

"Okay. Then tell me why you're about to kill Jiggilypuff."

"I'm not! Wait, what?"

"You're sleepwalking Lucario, and your about to kill Jiggilypuff."

"No!"

* * *

"No!" Lucario woke up and saw himself next to Jiggilypuff. She was in the infirmary after Snake blew her through a wall. Snake was not that far away in his own bed recovering from some burns. Jiggilypuff woke up and saw Lucario.

"Jiggily?" she said.

"I'm, just checking on you." Lucario said and pet her head. Jiggilypuff smiled and went back to sleep. Lucario left the room and heard the voice again.

_"You could have killed her easily."_

"What?" Lucario said.

_"It would have been easy. You could have just poisoned her IV."_

"Why the hell would I do that?" Lucario said.

_"I dunno. I'm just pointing out how easy it could have been."_ Then the voice disappeared. Lucario shook his head saw how the clock read: 12:56. He sighed and went back to bed.

* * *

**What is this voice in Lucario's head? Find out in the next chapter!**

**(1) I JUST COULDN'T HELP IT. X3**


	17. Insanity

**I'm not going to get into the details of what that voice is saying to Lucario. Let's just say that nightmares about you killing your friends, ****_and_**** a voice that constanly tells you how to and to kill your friends, can drive you ****_MAD._**

**Semi-update-complain-thingy:**

**What I said before: I don't like this chapter that much.  
What I say now: I don't like this ****_story_**** that much!  
Past me: What?! It's awesome!  
Present(or past depending on date) me: Trust me, no it's not.  
Past me: But! Hey this is the best thing I've ever written!  
Present me: Ahem, you mean ****_typed_****. And if this is your best thing then I sure was pathetic.  
Past me: I KNEW IT! I knew I would look down on this someday! Just Like how I hate Cursed Cape now!  
Present: Oh Arceus and Grand Mew, THAT story was complete CRAP. Trust me kid in, 2 or, er, maybe 4 months from your time you'll vomit on this story. And make a better one.**

* * *

Link was resting outside in one of Smashville's flower fields. It was a beautiful day and Link would enjoy it if his mind wasn't elsewhere. Lucario had been acting strange the past few days. He was talking to himself a lot, acting really paranoid, and was under a lot of stress. Link was worried that he might still have nightmares and they might be affecting him.

"Hey Link. What's up?" Falco said as he walked over to Link.

Link sat up and said, "I'm worried about Lucario."

Falco sat next to Link and said, "Why?"

"He's been acting strange lately. I think those nightmares he has might be affecting him." Link said.

"What nightmares?" Falco said.

"He's just been having bad dreams. While he was unconscious, he had dreams about him killing the others. I fear he may be having those dreams again." Link said.

"Yeah, that is bad." Falco said. Falco looked at the clouds and said, "Why don't you go ask him about it?"

"I didn't want to bother him, but I guess it's the only thing to do." Link said and left.

* * *

"Please! Please! Just leave me alone!"

_"Don't you want to feel the excitement of taking a life?"_

"No!"

_"Come on! Listen to me! You could kill Olimar first. No one will miss him."_

"I don't want to kill anyone!" Lucario said and banged his head against a wall.

_"You had no problem killing Dark Wolf."_

"That's because he was a shadow beast! He killed Marth and Sonic!"

_"Yes. But don't you remember how it felt? To kill him? It was exciting, no?"_

"Well, yes but, I can't just kill my friends!"

_"Then kill Ganondorf. He deserves to be killed. He attacked your friends and worked for the subspace! Think of how many innocent people he killed in Link's world!"_

"I, I guess he does deserve it. No! It's wrong! Besides, it's Link's destiny to kill him." Just then, Link knocked on the door.

"Lucario? Can I come in?" Link said.

_"Speak of the devil."_

Lucario let Link in and said, "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you." Link said as he came in.

"W-why?" Lucario said.

_"Because he knows what you almost did to Jiggilypuff." _

_"Shut up. That wasn't me."_ Lucario thought.

"You've been acting strange lately. Are you still having nightmares?" Link said.

"Yes." Lucario said, remembering the dreams with him killing his friends.

"Are they troubling you? Because you've been acting paranoid lately." Link said.

"Uh, yes, they do bother me…" Lucario said.

_"Just tell him everything's fine! Hurry up and get him out."_

"Everything's fine though." Lucario said.

"Lucario, you've been talking to yourself a lot and you act like you're annoyed and stressed." Link said.

"You probably wouldn't believe me…" Lucario said.

_"What? No! Don't tell him!"_

"About what?" Link said.

"There's, a voice in my head… It won't go away…" Lucario said.

_"Whatever. He'll just think you're crazy."_

"A, voice? Like, you hear it only in your head?" Link said.

"Yes. It keeps telling me to kill people." Lucario said and shivered.

"Uh," Link said and rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe Zelda will know what you're talking about."

_"You could kill him right here and now you know."_

"Yes. Let's go see her." Lucario said.

_"She can't get rid of me. I am you. Your deepest thoughts. I am how you really feel, deep inside. Go ahead. Kill him. It's easy. You could just snap his neck. Snap. He's dead."_

"Let's hurry." Lucario said and they left.

* * *

Zelda was outside looking at the flowers of Smashville. She turned around and saw Lucario and Link walking over to her. Lucario was clutching his head and looked as if he was trying to crush it.

"Hi Zelda." Link said.

"Hi you two. What's up?" Zelda said.

"Uh, Lucario says there's a voice in his head that won't go away." Link said.

"Oh. Why did you come to me?" Zelda said.

"We figures you would know about this." Lucario said weirdly, still clutching his head.

"Um, you said you have a voice in your head?" Zelda said.

"Yes. Can you make it go away? It won't stop!" Lucario said rubbing his temples.

Zelda put her hand to Lucario's head and said, "Well something's there. But I can't tell. I think Ganondorf would know about this. Voices in your head often tend to be Dark magic." Zelda said. Link sighed and the two left.

* * *

Ganondorf was in the library, reading a book. He saw Link and Lucario walk up to him and he closed the book.

"What?" Ganondorf said rudely.

"Make it stop!" Lucario said rubbing his forehead tightly and gritting his teeth.

"Lucario say he has voices in his head that won't go away." Link said, looking at Lucario with a worried look.

"Why did you come to me?" Ganon said.

"Zelda said that voices in your head tend to me Dark magic, and you are the Dark king. **(1)**" Link said.

"Why should I help you?" Ganon said. Lucario suddenly jumped on Ganon and held himself up by pulling on Ganondorf's shirt.

"You listen to me, this voice is driving me INSANE and I want it to STOP. You help me get rid of this thing or I will personally rip your throat out, stab you with your own sword, and shove up some place IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE!" Lucario yelled and jumped off Ganondorf.

"F-fine. I'll, h-help you." Ganondorf said. Link had stepped back a little after hearing Lucario say that.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Ganon said.

"MAKE IT SHUT UP!" Lucario yelled. Ganondorf nervously put his finger on Lucario's head but found nothing.

"Nothing's there." Ganon said.

"What?" Lucario said and noticed how the voice stopped talking.

"It is gone." Lucario thanked Ganondorf and left.

Both Link and Ganondorf stood there, confused as hell.

* * *

The rest of the day Lucario never heard the voice, and he was just about to go to bed when, _"He knew I was here ya know."_

"GAH! You're back!" Lucario said.

_"Yup. Did ya miss me?"_

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Lucario said.

_"Ganondorf could have gotten rid of me you know."_

"What."

_"He could have killed me but he didn't."_

"Why?"

_"Because you threatened him. He was mad at you and knew I was in your head. But he left me because he wanted you to suffer."_

"Why that-"

_"Are you going to live up to your threat? Or are you going to let him get away with this? Remember, he could have gotten rid of me, but he decided to let me keep blabbering in your head." _

"I'm going to KILL HIM." Lucario said. The voice could hear a snap knew that he had finally broken Lucario.

_"Yes, my puppet. Listen to me. Kill Ganondorf. Stab him with his own sword and rip his throat out. Get your revenge."_

* * *

"GAAHH!" A sudden scream woke everyone in the mansion up. Link recognized it to be Ganondorf's. It was coming from outside. Everyone ran outside and saw something horrible.

In the pouring rain, Lucario held Ganondorf's sword which was in Ganon's chest. He was stabbed straight through the heart and Lucario was kneeling with his head against the sword. Link made his way through the front of the crowd and saw Lucario. Lucario looked up at Link and said,

"Help me."

* * *

**The voice in Lucario's head took over his body and made him kill Ganondorf! Will the others be able to get Lucario back?**

**(1) What's he called? King of the Darkness? King of dark? The dark king? I don't know. King and something about darkness. If you know what it's called, let me know so I can change that.**


	18. Lucario's 2nd Sacrifice

**We are approching the end, maybe. I don't know. I haven't even made chapter 19 yet so I need to hurry and get on that. Whether it ends soon or not depends on my mind.**

* * *

"Lucario, what did you do?" Link said.

"Make it stop! Get him out! He won't shut up! He's taking over my body! Get this demon out! Get this demon OUT!" Lucario begged.

"Lucario what's wrong with you? You've gone _insane!_" Link said. These words hit Lucario hard.

"W-what?" Lucario said.

"You just killed Ganondorf!" Link said.

"Because the demon-"

"There is no demon! Ganondorf said so!"

"And you believe you mortal enemy over your FRIEND?!" Lucario said and grabbed Link by the neck.

"I tried to tell you, but you thought I was crazy! I'm telling you he's there but you'd rather believe your ENEMY! YOU'D RATHER CALL ME INSANE THAN BELIEVE ME!" Lucario was about to snap Link's neck when and arrow landed in his arm. Lucario leapt back and saw that Toon Link shot the arrow.

"I'LL KILL- No!" Lucario clutched his head and everyone watched as their friend went insane.

"No! I will not kill him! No!" Lucario yelled over the howling rain.

_"Stop fighting! Just KILL HIM ALREADY! If you won't, let me take over!"_

"No! No! I'm not going to let you do either! No!" Lucario slammed his head against a tree causing it to bleed.

_"Now look at yourself. If you won't let me take over then I'll force you to let me-"_

**"NO!"** Lucario yelled and used all of his power to rip the voice out of his head. A flash of lighting and an explosion of blue aura, and everything was silent. The rain stopped and the full moon can out. He everyone gasped when they saw Lucario lying limp on the ground and Lucario standing up and looking at them evilly.

Wait, Lucario was on the ground, but he was also standing up. But something was wrong with the Lucario standing up. He had no color whatsoever. He was just grey and black, only his red eyes had color. He turned and looked at the Lucario on the ground. "You are _pathetic._" He kicked the blue Lucario hard and Lucario grunted and wheezed. Link looked over at the colorless Lucario.

"Who are you?" he said.

The colorless Lucario chuckled and said, "I am, Dark Lucario." Everyone gasped.

"Yes, it was true when Lucario told you there was a voice in his head. I was that voice. Dark Wolf did his part and planted me in Lucario's head, where I wreaked havoc on his brain. I screwed him up and made him kill Ganondorf. He somehow managed to get me out of his head. That, cost him his life." He said. Link looked at the figure on the ground. Lucario lied there, limp. Dark Lucario picked Lucario up by the scruff and held him high.

"This is what happens when you resist the Dark side!" Dark Lucario was about to stab Lucario through the heart, if someone had not done so to him first. Dark Lucario looked at the sword in his chest. He looked down at the figure that did so. It was Toon Link's sword, but Lucas was holding the handle.

"You? H-how could a weakling like y-you t-take a l-life?" Dark Lucario said as he dropped Lucario.

"I will take anyone's life, to protect my friends." Lucas said and yanked the sword out. Blood sprayed all over the boy as Dark Lucario fell back and died.

"My sword!" Toon Link said and ran over to Lucas.

"Hehe, sorry." Lucas said.

"Lucario!" Link said and ran over to Lucario. Lucario was as limp and cold as a wet rag, he showed no signs of life.

"Lucario…" everyone seemed to say. They heard a cough and looked at Lucario but he did not move. Dark Lucario stood up, still bleeding from his chest. He had no pupils, just cold red eyes.

"Fools! He is dead! There is no hope for him! And there will be no hope for you!" Dark Lucario started to charge up a humongous aura sphere.

"Death to you all!" Dark Lucario fired the aura sphere, but it never hit the smashers. They all looked down and saw Lucas, somehow holding the sphere back. He was using his powers to try to push the sphere back. Ness quickly joined him and so did Zelda. Everyone fired an attack to try to push the ball back, and it was working. Ness and Lucas held the sphere still and Ike slammed his sword into it, causing it to fly back and Dark Lucario.

**"No! Impossible! NO!"** It hit Dark Lucario head on and he was torn apart. The only thing left of him was the spike on his chest. Everyone turned their attention to Lucario, who was still limp.

"Lucario, please get up." Lucas said.

"Please." Toon Link said.

"Lucario… No…" Link said. Everyone was silent until Link suddenly stabbed his sword in to the ground.

"I let this happen!" Link said. "I didn't believe Lucario when he told me what was wrong. That should be me instead of him!"

"Link, don't say that." Zelda said.

"It's true. I let him die." Link said.

"Link…" Zelda said.

* * *

Lucario was running down an endless staircase. He did not want to die but he had no body to go back to. His body had expired and his soul could not dwell in it anymore. Yet he kept running, not wanting to go in the light. After what seemed like hours, a small imp creature appeared next to him as he kept running.

"Why do you keep running? You're not going to get anywhere." The imp said.

"I must try to get back to my friends." Lucario said as he kept running.

"You can't. You're dead. You're body is useless. If you do manage to get back, you'll just be a wondering soul." The imp said.

"I must try to do something. I do not want to die. I want to go back, I need to protect them." Lucario kept running.

"Why are you so persistent? Face it, you're dead. You can't go back."

"But I can't just leave Link. He'll be devastated if I die."

"Wait, did you say Link?"

"Yes." Lucario said.

"Rrr, I'm not one to usually mess with death, but for you I'll make an exception." The imp said.

"What do you mean?" Lucario said.

"I'll heal your body and send you back. But it will cost a life." The imp said.

"I will not let any of my friends lose a life because of me." Lucario said.

"Fine. I could use your soul. But this would mean that when you die, you'll have no afterlife. Your soul will disappear, and you will flip out of existence. Your body will turn to stone, and you yourself will no longer exist." The imp said.

"If that's what it takes." Lucario said after he stopped running.

"Wow, you really care for your friends. Just promise me one thing." The imp said as it lightly grabbed the bottom of Lucario's muzzle.

"What is that?" Lucario said.

"If I see Link's soul wander up here, I'll take your soul out of your body and send you to the down under." Lucario gulped and nodded.

"Good. Take care!" The imp said and Lucario saw everything rush out of view.

* * *

Almost everyone was shedding tears at the loss of Lucario. Toon Link and Zelda cried together as Link looked at Lucario. Suddenly, a light green fire fell and floated above Lucario. Link recognized it as a soul **(1)**. The floating fire disappeared and its ashes landed on Lucario. Everyone looked at Lucario. Link felt the warmth return to Lucario and smiled.

"L-Lucario?" Link said as Lucario's eyes opened.

"L-Link…" Lucario slowly got up and everyone cheered.

"You're okay!" Toon Link said. Lucario fell slightly fowards but Link caught him.

"I'm, really tired. Let's, go back, inside." Lucario said and everyone went inside. Everyone except for Link, that is. Link felt someone pull him back but saw nothing.

"Who's there?" Link said, taking out his sword.

"Whoa! Watch it, wolf boy!" Link looked around but still saw no one. "Who are you?" Link said.

"What? You don't remember my voice?" Link thought for a moment. Indeed the voice sounded familar.

"Minda?" Link said.

"Yup." Minda said and reaveled herself. She was still hard to see because she was a black color. She was her imp form and floated in front of Link. "How's my favorite wolf?"

Link laughed and said, "Fine, if you don't count most of my friends dying."

"But Lucario's okay. Thanks to me." Minda said.

"You revived him?!"

"Yup. But beware Link, I had to use his soul power to do that. If he is killed, you will not see him in the afterlife."

"What does that mean?"

"Say, when you and Zelda die, you will be able to see each other in the afterlife. But Lucario has no afterlife now. The time he has left here, is all the time he will get." Minda said. She looked at Link closely and said, "Link, he did that to protect his friends, especially you. He is a great friend. Take care of him." Minda gave Link a kiss on the cheek. "But mostly, take care of yourself." Minda said and left. Link touched his cheek and whispered,

"I will."

* * *

**Alright, so here's a little gift for the Minda lovers, though I like ZeldaxLink more, I decided to add that last part. Hooray.**


	19. The Villian Behind It All!

**Okay, This chapter is short and I'm sorry for not posting in a while. **

**Also, nobody guessed who the main villain was. I was hoping someone would guess but they didn't. Oh well. The main villian is revealed here and there is a little crude humor here.**

* * *

The next day Link went outside and saw Lucario, standing on the top of a tree. "Lucario?" Link said. Lucario turned to Link while still standing on the tip of the tree.

"Yes?" Lucario said.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"…How are you standing on the tip of a pine straw?"

"Psychic." Link stood there for awhile.

"Uh, do you have a plan?" Link said.

"For what?" Lucario said.

"For the, shadow beasts. How are we going to stop them?" Lucario almost fell out of the tree at Link's question.

"Huh?! Why?" Lucario said.

"If we don't do something someone's going to get killed again!" Link said.

"Hm. You're right. I haven't thought of a plan yet but, we should find out where exactly these shadows are hiding." Lucario said. "Tell everyone to meet in the living room in 20 minutes." Link nodded and left.

* * *

20 minutes later, everyone was in the large living room.

"Okay, we really need to figure out how to stop these shadow beasts. We need to find out where they are coming from…" Lucario said. Everyone thought for a moment until Toon Link spoke up.

"Hey, remember that island the floated in the sky but blew up after you guys defeated the subspace?" Everyone nodded.

"How come no one but me noticed it was back?"

Everybody face-palmed.

"You mean that no one noticed a giant island floating in the sky?" Meta Knight said.

"Well, it's smaller than it was before." Toon Link said.

"Whatever, at least we know where they are now." Lucario said. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, violently. The walls started to collapse.

"Everyone, out now!" Lucario yelled.

"What about Jiggilypuff, Wolf, Snake, and Fox?!" Nana said.

"We'll get them." Ike said standing next to Samus, Pit, and Red2.

"Okay. Everyone out now!" Lucario said. The ground shook even more and soon everyone was outside. Lucario saw what had made the earthquakes. The island that floated in the sky was now in the ocean at the end of Smashville. Indeed, it was smaller. Lucario knew that now it would be much easier to attack the shadow beasts. Then the ground shook some more, and a giant claw shot from the island. It grabbed everyone, all 35 of them, and threw them.

* * *

Lucario got up and looked around. They were back at the smash mansion. He saw how everyone was alright and heard a voice. "It's been a long time. Lucario." Lucario turned around and looked into the dark forest. He saw two blue eyes look at him. The being emerged from the shadows and revealed itself.

"Y-you?!" Lucario said.

"It's been too long Lucario. I've missed you." It said.

"Who's that?" Toon Link said.

"That is, Zoroark." Lucario said.

"I'm so glad you remember my name. Don't you remember when we would play around as kids? Ah, I miss those times." Zoroark said.

"Yeah. Those were good times." Lucario said.

"But, those times are over Lucario."

"Huh?"

"The time for darkness to emerge from the shadows is here!"

"What?!" Several red eyes looked at the others from the dark forest. They came out and many of the smashers knew who they were.

"Dark Link." Toon Link said.

"Dark Toon Link." Link said.

"Dark Meta Knight and Shadow Kirby." Meta Knight said. There were dark versions of the Starfox as well. Then, another came out.

"Marth?" Ike said. Marth was wearing black and nodded.

"What happened to you Zoroark?!" Lucario said.

"The lord of Darkness has given me more power then any of you could imagine!" Dark blue and purple aura covered Zoroark. "I am as powerful as all of you combined!" Zoroark laughed evilly and disappeared. About 2 seconds later, Diddy Kong, Olimar, Red2, and Wario fell to the ground, dead. As they became trophies Zoroark appeared in front of Lucario.

"Do you give up, or will you foolishly fight us?" Zoroark said with a frown. Just then, Dark Fox fell down, dead. Zoroark looked over and saw Fox right behind Dark Fox's body.

"What?!" Zoroark said.

"That's Fox illusion, with an ax." Fox said holding up and ax.

"Where did you get an ax?!" Falco said.

"I bought it at Tom Nook's." Fox said.

"But you were- You're a trophy- And- How did- Why?-" Falco stuttered. "Ah forget it."

"We'll stand up and fight!" Lucario said.

"Uh, I'd rather go hide in a box." Snake said.

"Then go hide in your freaking box, Snake!" Dedede said. Snake ran but was soon killed by Dark Link.

"YES! Can you kill Capt. Falcon too?" Samus said. Dark Link killed Capt. Falcon.

"What are you doing?!" Lucario said.

"What?" Samus said.

"We are trying to fight! Not tell them to kill us!" Lucario said.

"Oh, right. I got caught in the moment." Samus said and aimed her blaster at Zoroark.

"Okay… Let's end this!" Zoroark said and the battle commenced.

* * *

**A _tiny bit_ of humor at the end, that is, if you're okay with that kind of stuff. I hope nobody misses Snake, Capt. Folcan, Olimar, Red2, Diddy Kong, or Wario. _CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN! AHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!_**


	20. Lucario's FINAL Sacrifice

**I don't know how... I don't know why... but for some reason, after reading frostdragon64's reveiw, my spark came back. Why? I mean no offence but his/her (I don't know) reveiw wasn't even the best. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Oh well. Thanks anyway.**

**This is the moment we've all been waiting for, the final, FINAL, chapter. This is it people. Enjoy.**

* * *

The battle was long and hard. The darks were just too powerful. Soon, more shadow copies of the other smasher appeared. The smashers defeated then easily. Lucario and Zoroark were away from the battle. They were on a small mountain that had a perfect view of the fight.

"Just give up Lucario!" Zoroark said.

"Never!" Lucario said. Most of Lucario's moves were super effective against Zoroark yet it didn't matter. Zoroark was extremely powerful. He seemed to have an ability to disable super effective and not very effective attacks. Making every move do normal damage.

"Surrender!" Zoroark yelled as he fired a dark pulse and Lucario.

"No!" Lucario said as he countered with a focus blast.

"Fine! Take this!" Zoroark fired a psycho cut at Lucario. Zoroark's mystery ability still let him land super effective moves on Lucario. Lucario was flung back but his ability let him get more powerful with more damage. They were fighting brawl style, not pokemon. Lucario could take as much damage as possible unless struck with a fatal blow or thrown with enough force.

"You take this!" Lucario yelled and fired a dragon pulse at Zoroark.

"How did you?" Zoroark said as he got up.

"This is the Smash World. Fighting styles are different here. I can use any of my moves which means more that 4." Lucario said.

"I know that stupid. I meant, how did you hit me?!" Zoroark and Lucario fought close combat for awhile. When Zoroark least expected it, Lucario fired a focus blast right at Zoroark's chest. It damaged the pokemon badly but Zoroark got up and laughed.

"Lucario! Look down there!" Zoroark said pointing at the fight with the other smashers. Hardly anyone was alive. Link, Toon Link, Lucas, Ness, Pit, Kirby, and some others stood. Dark Toon Link was about to kill Falco when Wolf pushed him out of the way.

"Wha- Wolf?!" Falco said. Dark Toon Link stabbed Wolf through the heart and ran towards the other smashers.

"Re, p-payin' the, favor…" Wolf said and grew silent. Falco looked at Dark Toon Link and ran back into the battle.

"No." Lucario said.

"You're losing Lucario! Admit it! They're all going to die because of you!" Zoroark said and laughed. Lucario quickly grabbed Zoroark's neck and pulled his arm behind his back.

"Never. Say. That." Lucario said and blasted a focus blast at Zoroark. Zoroark was sent flying and slammed into a wall. Lucario walked over to him only to see the body disappear.

"Hahahaha! Like my substitute?" Lucario turned around and saw the real Zoroark. "Too bad it's the last thing you'll see." Zoroark hopped down to the others and Lucario followed.

_"Just as planned."_ "Now!"

All of the darks advanced on the others and attacked more harshly than ever before. Lucario saw his friends fall one by one… Samus fell to the ground. Then Zelda, then Mario, then Falco, Ness, and Meta Knight. The killing stopped for a moment. Then, 4 fell dead that hurt Lucario the most. First, Kirby, then Pit, the Lucas, and finally, Toon Link. Only Link was left and Zoroark held him in his hands.

"Is this your new best friend, Lucario?" Zoroark said.

"Put him down!" Lucario yelled.

"Make me." Zoroark stabbed Link with his own sword and dropped him.

"Link!" Lucario ran over to Link who was barely breathing.

"Link!" Lucario said. Link tried to say something but Zoroark threw a psycho cut at him instantly killing him.

"No last words, apparently." Zoroark said. A golden mist began to surround Lucario. Lucario stood up, head facing the ground.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't win. No of your friends could, and neither can you." Zoroark said.

**"You are wrong."** Lucario said.

"What?" Zoroark said.

**"Evil will never prevail over good no matter what. You will fail Zoroark." **

"I will not! Watch me!" The dark versions of the other disappeared. Zoroark absorbed the energy and grew 4x his size. His eyes were a dead white.

**"See? How can you possibly defeat me? I'm far too powerful!" **Zoroark said.

**"I already told you, good will always prevail. Prepare to be destroyed."** Zoroark laughed as hard as possible.

**"You think it's that easy?! HA! I'm 5x as big as you! I'm 10x as strong as you! You will never win!"** Lucario looked up at Zoroark, his eyes a glowing white.

**"You will suffer for what you've done! In the name of the Grand Mew, I will KILL YOU!"** Lucario charged up and aura sphere and fired an aura storm at Zoroark. Zoroark stumbled back and growled at Lucario. He had a huge hole in his chest where Lucario had fired. Lucario roared loudly and a white mist fell down on the fallen smashers. They were fully healed and they looked at what was happening. Lucario flew high above Zoroark and charged his aura storm.

**"Fool! To kill me you'd have you use all your aura in that one attack! You say good always prevails but you'll kill yourself!"** Zoroark said.

Link looked up at Lucario who kept charging his attack. Small blue electrical sparks could be seen coming from Lucario and into his attack. Lucario cringed in pain as this happened. Link instantly knew what he was doing.

"Lucario! Stop!" Link yelled.

**"Zoroark, good a-always prev-vails, but, not always with a h-happy e-ending. S-some t-times, a s-sacrifice must be made."** Link saw Lucario look at him and watched a tear fall from his eye. Lucario mouthed goodbye and fired his attack.

"No!"

A flash of white light and everything was silent. Everything was white for awhile but eventually it faded. Everyone looked up and saw Lucario floating in the same position as when he fired the attack. Slowly, Lucario's feet became grey, and the grayness slowly made its way up until Lucario was completely grey. Lucario fell to the ground with a thump. He had become stone.

"Lucario!" Link ran over to the statue and pulled it up. It stood in front of everyone, Lucario now in his trophy position. There was no trophy stand on the bottom of the statue. There was no shine on it either. It was just, lifeless stone.

"Lucario…" Link said. Everyone bowed there heads and had a moment of silence for their friend.

"He, he will come back, right?" Toon Link said as he walked up to Link.

"No. This was the last time. Lucario doesn't exist anymore. Not even his spirit." Link said. Link explained to them what Minda had done.

After that, everyone took the statue of Lucario and put it in the middle of the garden. Peach and Olimar planted their best flowers around him and they even made a pedestal for Lucario. They put up a tombstone that read,

"Here lies Lucario. A great smasher who would fight to the death to protect the ones he loved. He was an excellent friend, a great leader, and the greatest warrior that ever lived. May he rest in peace." They also put a plaque next to Lucario.

"Lucario watched over all of us. He was our guardian (Lucas). He would sacrifice himself for us (Toon Link). He would go out of his own way to help us (Pit). He would protect us from others (Kirby)." Many other smashers wrote their own thing on it but the last one said,

"Lucario sacrificed himself to save all of us. He gave up his own afterlife for us. He no longer exists, he can not watch us in the afterlife. He made the _truly_ ultimate sacrifice by giving up **everything** he had. Lucario will always be the greatest smasher known to us all. But mostly,"

"_He will be the greatest friend I ever had."_

(Link)

* * *

**"Good will always defeat evil, but sometimes, not with a happy ending." ~Krazykat12**

**I love this saying I made. I hope you like it too. Evil will never win. Good will always win. But sometimes, goods wins without a happy ending.**

**Aftermath:**

Marth returned to normal and revealed to the others that he was revived and brainwashed. He doesn't remember who revived him. Sonic was unfortunetly not brainwashed. He did that willingly. But his heart changed after he saw the sacrifice Lucario made. He vowed never to betray the others again.

The statue of Lucario remained lifeless for months. By then Link had given up hope about reviving Lucario. Link moved on and he and Zelda are happily going out.

Toon Link, however, has yet to move on. He scolds himself everyday because it was Lucario that gave him his life, and thought maybe Lucario would still be here if he had not done that. No one seemed to notice the boy's sadness. Ness and Lucas contiued to prank the others and mostly ignord Toon Link. He had thought about suicide but Link caught him and stopped him. Link helped Toon Link move on with his life.

Master Hand nor Crazy Hand never returned for months. They eventually came back and never told anyone about what happened.

Unlike how when someone dies and you can feel their presence watching over you, none of the smashers felt that way with Lucario. Nobody felt his presence anywhere. He was truly gone. Every now and then some smasher look up at the empty spot on the mansion roof.

**The end.**


End file.
